Eagle Watch: Ghost
by Dhark
Summary: An original story inspired by Rewall. A struggle by one to forge a future and a team in spite all odds. Please review. (Best viewed in Times New Roman)
1. Prologue: Chaos and Part One: Ghost

PROLOGUE  
CHAOS  
  
The searat watched the scene before him with a spiteful hatred. Fires reflected in his eyes, one black and one a pale white. He watched the flames jump and leap about the camp, wreaking havoc wherever they went. Left and right his horde scattered and rushed about, some battering away at the fires and others sending scores of arrows and javelins at anything that appeared to move in the surrounding trees. He locked his eyes on a large weasel that was shouting out orders.  
"Warspite, come here."  
The second in command turned and started for his commander. The weasel had proven himself countless times on the field, and even now had taken charge and was directing the horde in battling the fire and the unseen enemies.  
"Yes sir, you called?"  
"Warspite, listen to me good. I want whoever is responsible for this dead at my feet. Take no prisoners, kill them all."  
The weasel gave a brisk salute and turned to leave. Something whistled past the sea rat's ear and struck Warspite with a thud. The second in command staggered forward a step and fell to the ground, dead, a black shaft protruding from the centre of his back. The searat drew a rapier and swung it about in a wide arc. The top half of the shaft jumped into the air as the blade cut cleanly through it.  
"We finish it now. Turn and fight, rat."  
The searat hissed and whirled, drawing his second rapier as he faced his adversary. The sight before him made him seethe. "You are a traitor to your kind."  
The ferret drew a pair of long, thin-bladed daggers from under his dark green robe. "To the death. Only one of us leaves alive."  
The searat narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, ferret?"  
"Naught more than a ghost, Starbane."  
A second black arrow streaked past Starbane's head and struck a stoat who had been about to ambush the ferret. The would-be ambusher dropped dead with a shaft in his throat. The ferret paid it no mind and started moving in for the attack.  
"You will die tonight, ferret."  
The ferret's expression was calm as he locked his dark amber eyes on Starbane's white and black ones. "A ghost can never die."  
Starbane felt a shiver course through him as the cold eyes bored into his own. He gripped his rapiers and readied for the coming attack.  
  
EAGLE WATCH  
GHOST  
By Matthew Vazquez  
  
PART ONE  
THE GHOST  
  
Chapter I  
  
The waves crashed lazily into the shore and ran up the slight slope, washing over the still form of a young ferret. The dark brown and black beast did not even flinch as the cool saltwater rushed over him up to his neck. There, the water ceased moving up the shore and began to recede back into the eastern sea. Still, the form did not move. Resting further up the shore, a safe distance from the water, were a dagger belt and a dark green robe. Both items were cast aside carelessly and sat in the sand.  
Another wave crashed into the shore. This one carried more force than its predecessors and washed over the ferret completely. He was quickly lost beneath the water. With a splash he sat up and blew the seawater from his nostrils, then set about shaking his ears dry. The water receded back into the sea.  
His rest ruined by the large wave, the ferret sat further up on the sand, allowing the warm sun to dry his fur. His amber eyes roved across the horizon, watching for the telltale sails that meant a ship. The seas were empty. He shifted his gaze south and saw the stream of black smoke from the mountain Salamandastron. He had never seen the summit but from a distance, but he had heard the stories. Rumours had reached his ears that claimed the mountain was a fortress, ruled by a fierce badger lord and his army of merciless hares. Though he had never seen any beast near the mountain, he still chose to believe that the rumours held some truth in them.  
"Where th' devil are ya, ye li'le backstabber."  
The voice rang out across the beach to the ferret's ears. He growled and stood, fastening the dagger belt around his waist and throwing the robe over his shoulders.  
"Ghost, where are ya! Answer when I call ye."  
"Over here," he lowered his voice to a mutter. "ye ugly ignoramus."  
Skullrag the Assassin appeared over a small dune and cuffed Ghost. He was another ferret, like Ghost, only lighter in fur colour. His cold eyes seldom missed anything that went on around him, and few had the ability to hide from his view. Ghost was one of those few, and had been named 'The Ghost' for his stealth ability. However, he was still an amateur assassin, and Skullrag never hesitated to remind him of that. "What'd I tell ye about sneakin' off like that. It'll get ye killed. Salamandastron's not more 'an a small run away fer a hare, an' they'll skin ye alive if they catch ye. Now come on back t' th' house."  
"Yes, Maester."  
The assassin cuffed him again. "I'll let ye off this once. Be home in an hour."  
Ghost waited for Skullrag to disappear from view. "Ha, home indeed. Not mine. An' ye ain't be my proper father either, beast." He drew one of the daggers he had been given for his training. Though it was old and cheaply forged, the blade was keen and lethal, and when used correctly was capable of killing any beast with one blow. "One more week, Maester, and we shall see who is the better of us two."  
Ghost struck out south along the beach, not paying any mind to his surroundings. The only thought on his mind was what he planned to do once his training had been completed.  
"I say, look at what I've got here, wot!"  
He spun and faced the voice only to find empty air.  
"Over here, ya bally fool of a vermin!"  
He pivoted again and saw a hare hopping in place on the sand not twenty paces from him. He gripped the dagger tightly as he held it ready in case he had to defend himself.  
"Come now, ya wouldn't attack an unarmed fellow like young old Acer now, would ya?" The hare gave him a lopsided grin.  
"Who are you?"  
"Already told ya m'name, but I'll say it again. Acer of Salamandawassit over yonder. What do they call ya where you're from?"  
"Ghost."  
"Ghost. Interesting name, wot. Come now, put that ol' dagger down. I ain't gonna attack ya. We're both too young for that killing bit yet."  
Ghost twitched his ear. It was true; the hare in front of him was no older than himself; maybe his junior by a few seasons. He lowered the dagger. "What do you want?"  
"Come now, I can tell just by looking at you that you're a prime sneaker an' sorts. How about a game?"  
The chance to test his stealth skills intrigued him. If he could hide from the hare, he would be able to boast about hiding from a hare from Salamandastron. Of course, that meant another tanning from Skullrag, but it would be worth it. He sheathed the dagger. "Name the terms."  
"Beast of few words, wot. I hide first, you give me a one-minute count to hide, and get fifteen to find me. After that's up, your turn to hide, and mine to find."  
"What does the victor gain?"  
"Tomorrow, if you win, I'll have a right proper picnic out on the beach, and I'll supply the tuck. If I win, you supply."  
"Deal." Win or lose, he did not have to show up tomorrow anyway. "I am starting the count."  
The hare shot off across the sands and soon vanished from sight. Ghost spent the minute searching the beach for prime spots he would be able to use when his turn came and running tactics through his head. The hare was naturally coloured tan, great for hiding in the sand, and that would make the search a challenge. He finished counting and climbed to the top of a dune to get a good look about. He searched for and checked all likely spots that the hare would hide in, as well as spots he would have hidden in if given the chance. He narrowed his eyes on a spot and began walking towards it. Upon arriving, he hissed; there was nothing to be found save sand. He turned and checked other spots, most of them at random. The fifteen-minute deadline arrived, and he had not seen any trace of Acer.  
"Over here. You must have missed me by an inch or two, wot!"  
Ghost turned and saw the hare standing next to the small dune he had scouted first. "Good job. I had a hunch, but I should have stuck with it."  
"Your turn now, good luck!"  
Ghost grinned and started for the water while the hare covered his eyes and started counting. Ghost allowed the water to run over him, and then he rolled in the sand. The grains stuck to him and gave him a dark sandy colour. He stepped into the shadows of a dune, making sure he trailed his robe down far enough to clean the paw tracks he would have left in the sand otherwise, and pressed himself up against the cool, sandy side. There was nothing left to do now but wait.  
Five minutes passed before he saw the hare appear. He held his breath and tried to stand still, allowing his dark colours and natural camouflages to hide him in the shadows of the dune's crest. The hare stopped moving all together and stared off to the north. He hopped once, twice, and then vanished in a blur. Confused as to why the hare had done this, Ghost stepped forward out of the shadows.  
"GHOST!"  
The voice sounding loud over the surf made him freeze in his tracks. He turned to face Skullrag, who was standing with a bow in paw, an arrow notched and ready to fire.  
"I warned ye about Salamandastron. One o' their murderous hares was lookin' fer ye."  
Ghost knew better than to take to the hare's side. "I know, that is why I hid. He did not even know I was here."  
Skullrag stared off south, towards the mountain. "I don't want t' hear o' ye comin' down this far south again. 'S that clear?"  
"Yes, Maester."  
"Come, we're goin' back home."  
Ghost glanced over his shoulder at the distant mountain fortress. No doubt about it, he would be back tomorrow, with or without the consent of his mentor.  
  
Chapter II  
  
The following day was heavily overcast. Dark clouds piled on the horizon, threatening to unleash a storm if they drew near enough to land. Still Ghost insisted on his daily walk along the beach. After much debate, he got his wish, only not by permission from Skullrag but rather because he stormed out in anger.  
Now he sat on the sand near where he had first met the odd hare from Salamandastron, watching the land-bound storm and listening to the crashing surf. Far off he could see the bright flashes of lightning, and he made a mental note to give himself ample time to return home before the storm hit.  
"Dare say, bally fright that ferret gave me, wot!"  
Ghost glanced over his shoulder as Acer hopped up alongside him. "Yes, he is my mentor."  
"Seems more like a slave driver to me."  
The ferret pursed his lips. "Sometimes. I am sorry we never finished the game."  
"Well, I figured that a good sport like yourself would show up again anyway, so I brought a little bit o tuck along with me."  
Ghost chuckled. The hare had a temperament that made him forget about the troubles back home. "How do you do it?"  
Acer cocked his head to the left. "Do what, sir?"  
"Just, be so cheerful all the time. How do you manage that?"  
"Ah, I see. Well, it all has to do with how you take things into stride. I never let anything get me down, and I am surrounded by none but the friendliest of beasts." He noted the grim expression on Ghost's face. "I take it home is not like that for you, eh old chap?"  
Ghost snorted. "Not even home, as far as I am concerned. It is an assassin's school, and the mentor is a slave driver. No one cares what you think, and your life is as lonely as can possibly be. There is nothing to laugh at, although Skullrag does make a casual joke or two about Salamandastron and its Long Patrol. None of them are worth laughing at."  
"Run away then."  
The abruptness of which the concept cam out of the hare's mouth surprised them both and they stared silently at each other for a moment. Ghost finally shook his head, but it was Acer who broke the silence.  
"Not an option?"  
"Not as long as Skullrag lives. He would have every assassin he knows in the lands hunting me down, and he knows the best in the trade."  
"Sorry, chap. Afraid I'm not quite familiar enough with your situation to give advice like that."  
Ghost waved it off. "No apology needed. You are doing more to help me than any other beast who has seen me."  
"Does Skullthingy know you are here now?"  
"Yes, he knows I am here, but he will leave me alone. He will wait for me to return and then carry out the punishment; I stormed out of the house against his orders. But he does not know I am talking with you." A thought came to him. "Do any at Salamandastron know about me?"  
"No, and I would invite you over but they do not think highly of you vermin type, pardon the expression."  
Ghost shook his head. "Quite alright. That is what I am, and it was not meant to be an insult."  
Acer frowned. "Ha, you are unlike any other vermin I've heard of, really quite the opposite of what you are called."  
"You do not know that. I am a trained assassin; I kill for a living."  
Acer was young, but he was sharp and his mind was quick. "How many beasts have you killed in your life? None? Well, then, you may be a trained assassin, but you do not kill for a living. Watch what you say about yourself."  
Ghost watched as lightning streaked down from the sky and struck the water, a low rumble followed it sometime later. The wind was starting to pick up, evidence that the storm was drawing near. Acer had been right in saying he was not a killer. Not yet, at least. "You should start for home before the storm comes, it will be a bad one."  
"Don't worry about me, I can beat that storm home even if it was five heartbeats away. What about yourself; you're not going to sit out here and wait for it to strike, are you?"  
"Maybe, Acer. It might solve a lot of problems."  
At that, Acer cuffed him sharply. "Listen up. Leaving yourself to die never solves a thing. If you are intent on sitting through the storm here on the beach, than so am I. You are acting like the biggest fool I have ever clapped eyes on, sitting about moping on the shore. If you want things to change, make them. If you want something to happen, get up and make it happen. Nothing was ever achieved sitting about on your bum watching the clouds roll by."  
It was the first time someone had ever spoken in such a way to him, and yet Ghost knew it was all too true. He looked down at the sand, digesting what the hare had said. "You are right, again, Acer. You have a sense that I have seen in no other beast."  
"I do not care much for praise at the moment, I just want to hear you say that you will make something happen."  
Ghost nodded slowly. "I will. By my honour, I will."  
Acer looked up as a loud thunderclap roared down the beach. "Now run along home, and I will see you again soon."  
Ghost stood as the first drops of rain fell, driven at a hard slant by the winds from the west. "Acer, you are a true friend. I shall see you again in the future. Until then, safe travels be with you."  
He turned and ran north along the coast, his robe flailing in the wind. Acer watched him go and waited until he vanished over a dune before turning and streaking off towards the great mountain stronghold of Salamandastron.  
  
Ghost pounded on the wooden door. Skullrag had barred it as his punishment, no doubt, leaving him outside to wait out the storm. The rain was coming down in blinding sheets, and the violent wind had forced him to tie his robe down with his belt. He drew his dagger and drove it halfway to its hilt in the doorway.  
"Leaving your prized pupil to die, mentor? I'll survive and make you wish I hadn't!"  
Had the howling of the wind and pounding of the rain not drowned out his voice, he was certain he would have been killed on the spot by the assassin. He made his way to the leeward side of the house, where there was some shelter from the wind and rain, and hugged his knees to his chest, too keep warm. As he sat out the storm, he thought of the day when he would be free to leave.  
  
§  
  
"Ghost, get up. The dirt is no place for an assassin." Skullrag dropped a dagger at Ghost's feet. "Tomorrow you will repair the door. Today we have a meeting with a customer."  
Ghost stood without speaking to his mentor, sheathing the dagger at his side. The house had sheltered him from the wind, but he had been soaked through overnight by rainwater. He locked his eyes on Skullrag's, waiting for him to continue.  
"Next time you will obey my orders, Ghost. Rangear the Pirate has sent a summons requesting our services. I think it is time you tested your skills."  
"Why does he want us?"  
Skullrag was about to correct the young assassin for not using the title 'Maester,' but refrained. There was a hatred that seemed harboured behind Ghost's eyes, and it was useless to stoke it with harsh words. "His ship was beached south of Salamandastron, and the Long Patrol hares, along with that badger Lord of theirs, attacked the wounded ship. I do not know the details, but he wants revenge."  
Ghost spat on the sand. "Lead the way, Maester."  
Skullrag hesitated, noticing again the coldness in Ghost's voice. "Control your appearance and actions, Ghost. That way you do not give away too much to your enemy."  
"Where will we meet our customer? Surely they moved since the attack, otherwise the Long Patrol would have slaughtered them."  
Skullrag motioned Ghost to follow him and started east. "First off, Ghost, he is your customer. I've decided that th' time 'as come fer ye t' take yer final test, early. I'll oversee th' operation an' make sure ye don't mess things up completely. O' course, bein' my apprentice, ye should perform marvellously if ye paid attention t' my teachins. As fer Rangear, he 'as moved 'is crew up north, near th' river. He visited while ye were out yesterday." He left the rest out, how Ghost should not have left and could have missed out on a paying job. No doubt his student knew that already.  
Ghost kept behind his mentor as he followed, his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. His mind was elsewhere, not on the task at hand. "Of course, Maester," he answered automatically. The time was drawing near when he could leave the assassin's house and live on his own. It would be a dream come true.  
They entered the flatlands and cut north towards the River Moss, following a fresh footpath that had been trampled into the ground by a large group. A weasel appeared from behind a hill, a drawn bow and arrow levelled at Skullrag.  
"Who goes?"  
Skullrag held his paws up to show he was no threat. "We are here t' see yer captain, Rangear, on business."  
The weasel relaxed the drawstring. "Who's callin' on the Cap'n?"  
"Skullrag the Assassin, and his student Ghost," he answered.  
"Aye, told us t' watch out fer ya. North a li'le ways, ye'll find 'im."  
The two ferrets continued in silence until they came to the rag-tag camp of Rangear the Pirate. Upon their arrival a stoat, who had been standing in the centre of the camp, made his way towards them, his assortment of daggers complimenting twin rapiers glinting majestically in the sun. A crimson cape flowed behind him, flapping slightly as it caught the breeze. Unlike the others around the camp, the stoat had no earrings or tattoos, but a single scar running from the base of his right ear down to his throat was a trademark that identified Captain Rangear immediately. The pirate captain clapped Skullrag on the shoulder and stared down at Ghost.  
"So, this 'ere's th' little bugger that ran off. Ye know, Skully me rag, what I'd do t' any beast that deserted my ship. Carve 'em up alive with me best dagger and leave 'em to die in the sand."  
Ghost was unaffected by Rangear's attempt to intimidate him; he even faked a yawn before speaking. "I was informed that you have a job for me."  
Rangear grinned. "Aye, Salamandastron attacked me crew an' me vessel. I want to get back at them. One of the hares, some odd young scoundrel, killed me first mate, an' I want 'im t' die fer it."  
Ghost drew a dagger and idly cleaned some of the dirt under his nails. "I need a name and description; I cannot simply march into Salamandastron and kill every hare I meet."  
"O' course. Darkbane, come 'ere."   
A black searat jogged up. "Yea, Cap'n?"  
"What was th' name o' that scum hare that killed ol' Sullie?"  
The rat bit his lip as he dredged his memory. "Acer, m'thinks. Th' young'n, right? Yea, Acer. 'Twas 'im. Bet my soul on 't."  
Ghost's heart skipped a beat, but his surprise remained hidden. "When do you want him dead by?"  
Rangear dismissed Darkbane and smiled disarmingly at the young assassin. "Two nights from now, three at most. That means dead th' third mornin' from today, an' I'll be wantin' t' see proof 'e's dead. Got that?"  
Ghost gave a nod and turned to leave. "I understand completely what must be done."  
  
Chapter III  
  
Acer stamped the dirt in frustration. "Where are you hiding at? Come on out, we finished playing that game a while ago, wot."  
"I am sorry, Acer. I cannot be seen with you at the moment." Ghost watched the hare try to lock in on the direction of the voice. It was a useless thing to do, Skullrag had taught him how to throw his voice.  
"Well, mind telling me why I can't see a bally friend?"  
Ghost swallowed hard. "I was hired to kill you this morning. My mentor is searching for you to make this an easy kill. I came to warn you. Heed the warning. Run back to your fortress and stay there. I am sorry, but I do not think I can see you any longer."  
Acer had stood dumbstruck by the ferret's words and it took a moment to sink in. "Would you?"  
"Would I what?"  
"If Skullrag had me cornered, would you kill me?"  
Ghost did not answer right away. "I cannot say. You are a good friend, but if I did not kill you, Skullrag would."  
"Maybe I was wrong about you not being an assassin. You are just as cold as some of the ones I've met before."  
Ghost said nothing as he watched the hare vanish from view. Acer was right, he was an assassin. There was no way he could lie to himself about what he was. It was all for the better, no use making friends of your enemies.  
A sudden ear-piercing shriek made him cringe and he left the shadows of the dune to see what it was. The sight made his heart skip a beat, and then sink. Hovering over a stunned Acer was Skullrag. The ferret tossed the stick he had used to club the hare aside and looked up at the approaching Ghost.  
"Got him for you. Now all you have to do is slit him with your dagger. I made it nice and easy for you." The mentor grinned and threw the hare against the side of the dune.  
Ghost drew his dagger and stood between Acer and Skullrag, looking down at the one he called friend. His mind was racing with mixed emotions about how to handle the situation. "Either I kill him, or Skullrag kills him," he thought. "I kill, Skullrag kills." The words played through his mind repeatedly. "I kill Skullrag." His mind went blank and only those three words remained. He clenched the dagger tightly as he raised it over the hare.  
The attack was a swift one; Ghost was even surprised himself. With speed and agility he did not even know he possessed, he spun, bringing the dagger about in a wide arc. Skullrag was fast too, and had started to draw his own blade, shouting some curse at his student, but the words went unheard as Ghost drove the dagger straight into the chest of the assassin ferret. The force behind the blow drove the blade in up to its hilt, and then out again as the limp form fell backwards as if punched in the chest, the half drawn dagger still in paw.  
Ghost stood motionless for a while, staring at the bloodied blade he held in his paw. He did not even notice Acer had come too and was staring, wide-eyed, over his shoulder. Acer put a paw on Ghost's shoulder. With a rage that shocked both of them, Ghost violently batted the paw away and stepped back from the hare.  
"Ghost, come on. I can talk the chaps back home into giving you shelter for a while."  
Ghost shook his head. His breathing was heavy and he was near tears. "You don't understand, I just killed Maester."  
"Shows you how good he was. Listen, you killed a murderer and saved another's life."  
Ghost threw the dagger down and washed his paws of blood in the surf. "Just leave me be."  
Acer started to say something, thought better of it, and started towards Salamandastron. When he had gone a ways, he glanced back, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. There was nothing to see; Ghost had gone.  
  



	2. Part Two: Eagle Watch

PART TWO  
THE WATCH  
  
Chapter I  
  
As far as he was concerned, the path was his. He had given it a reputation, and a shroud of mystery. Four seasons had gone since Ghost had left the western seashore and travelled north, across the River Moss and into the Badlands. Once there, he found a path frequented by solitary travellers, and vicious robbing beasts. Though he never claimed to be a good beast, or wicked beast, he would wait for some traveller, good or bad, to come along. Depending on his mood, would either frighten them off or see to it their journey was uneventful.  
He had, during his first season of travel, befriended an ironsmith who made weaponry for some horde or another; he never paid attention to the beast's small talk. After a short apprenticeship, he had tested his skill and forged twin daggers. Once done, he vanished one night and never saw the smith again, nor did he desire to.  
The path before him had been under his watch for two seasons and had been given the titles 'Path of the Ghost' and 'Haunted Path.' He enjoyed the thought of having brought about the names, although he could not claim credit; no beast had ever seen him. It was his own personal joke, and he was playing it out to its fullest.  
  
One day, the sounds of two travellers caught his ear while he was resting on the side of the path. He had been caught unawares and realised that the two, whoever they were, were nearly upon him, and he had no chance to vanish without a trace. Instead of hiding, he feigned sleep, keeping one eye open just enough to allow him to see. The two beasts stepped into view and Ghost had to concentrate hard on keeping still while his mind begged him to confirm the sight with a better look.  
The two travellers, a full grown otter and, odd as it seemed, a ferret halted upon spotting the sleeping Ghost. The ferret chuckled.  
"I say, there's an odd sight fer ya." She chuckled again as she pointed to the sleeping ferret. "Ever see one sleeping on a haunted path?"  
The otter shook her head. "Well, he either doesn't know th' tale, or is just a fool."  
"A young fool," the ferret added. She seemed to study him a moment. "Should we warn 'im?"  
"I won't tell you one way or the other, Celleste. You do as you please." The otter leaned up against a tree, arms crossed in front of her. "Just be careful, remember that stoat who played dead?"  
The ferret -Celleste- made her way down the path towards Ghost. She stopped a short distance away and kicked some dirt at him. He played along as if she had just disturbed his sleep and, for the first time, got a good look at what she looked like.  
"Wake up an' move on. Take m'word for it, this is no spot for sleeping." She stared down at him like some sort of authoritative figure.  
Ghost suppressed a chuckle. Though she acted like it, she was no older or younger than he. He stood and wrapped his dark green robe, now well worn, around him. He would have to be careful how he handled this; the wrong words spoken could very well put both of them against him. He pointed towards the otter. "Who's that?"  
Celleste grinned. "Elflein, we're sort of like sisters."  
The answer confused him, and he obviously showed it because Celleste started to laugh.  
"It's a long story, but made short it goes like this: I was abandoned when I was young, real young, before I could care for m'self. Elflein found me and brought me home with her and her parents agreed to take me in. Odd, ain't it?"  
Ghost gave a slow nod, still not comprehending fully what it was she was trying to say. "I see," he finally said. He turned to Elflein the otter, started to say something, and then looked back at Celleste.  
"Oh, don't act so surprised." Celleste crossed her arms in front of her. "Now, you've had a question answered, now it is my turn. What's your name?"  
"Ghost," he answered. Normally he would have given out a false name, but Celleste's relation to the badger was still distracting his mind and he was not paying much attention to what he was saying.  
"Ghost? Odd name, but I've heard stranger. What brings you to the Haunted Path?"  
He snapped out of his mental daze. "Excuse me? You mean the Path of the Ghost? Well-"  
"Wait a minute, what did you call it?" Elflein took a few steps towards Ghost.  
"Path of the Ghost. That is its name, right?" He knew he had slipped up and was now slowly working his way into a corner.  
"You know about the path, then?" Celleste scratched the side of her head. "And still you sleep on it."  
"Now listen here, I was just trying to get some rest. I've been travelling without rest since this time yesterday, and I was just tired."  
"Well, I'll bet you didn't even catch our names. You seemed pretty out of it during the introductions," Celleste smiled disarmingly.  
"Oh no, I know you. Elflein," he pointed to the otter, "And Celleste." He looked back at the ferret and caught his second err immediately.  
Celleste laughed as Elflein came up alongside her. "Well, we got him there. Ghost, eh? Like I said; odd name. Care to explain it?"  
Elflein put a paw up before Ghost could speak. "I think it is fairly simple. Think about it. This is th' Path of th' Ghost. I think we just stumbled upon th' Ghost."  
"Now you've got me all wrong," Ghost jumped in. "I am not...I'm just..." He sagged his shoulders. The two were staring at him and he knew he was trapped. "I'm the Ghost." He eyed the two coldly. "Now get along."  
Celleste shook her head. "No, not yet. Explain something to me first."  
"What?"  
"Why you do what you do."  
He frowned. "You mean on the path?"  
"Yes."  
He shook his head. "I honestly cannot explain it at the moment, but part of it is because I can."  
Elflein cut in. "Well, even though I've heard a bit of odd things about your...um, hobby, I must thank you. You saved m'brother once from some pair of foxes who were gainin' up on 'im."  
Ghost faked a smile. "Good to know I did something right."  
Celleste's mood seemed to change. She frowned. "Why do you say summat like that?"  
"In truth, Celleste, I am a murderer. I was trained to be an assassin, and have killed before."  
Elflein took a step back, but Celleste was intrigued. She took a half step closer to him and locked eyes with him. "Like who?"  
"Two. Skullrag the assassin, and some horde rat who tried to catch me three seasons back."  
"Well, the second seems like self defence. What about that Skullrag fellow, why did you kill him?"  
"He was going to kill my...some beast who...." He narrowed his eyes. "You've got no reason to know my business."  
"Well, Ghost, based on what I've heard both of those 'murders' were actually some form of defence. I see nothing wrong with that, however I can see something wrong with this haunting thing. Why do you do it?"  
"Why do you care."  
Elflein shook her head and began walking back up the path, leaving the two ferrets. Something caught her eye and she went further up the path to see what it was. Celleste's voice caught her attention.   
"I don't know, it is just something I've always wondered about."  
Elflein closed her eyes and worked at tuning the two out. She looked down the path again. It looked like some beast was being attacked. She raised a paw to her eyes to block the sun and tried to make out the scene below. "Two...no one rat...an' a weasel?" She shook her head to clear her eyes and looked again. "An' a mouse." Something caught her eye. The rat had a red cape on that was flowing in the wind. The mouse had been pinned to the ground by the weasel, and it appeared that the rat had a rapier poised for the kill.  
"Celleste, trouble northward. A weasel has a mouse pinned, and a rat in a red cape looks about to kill him."  
Both ferrets looked up at the otter, but Ghost spoke first. "And what do we do, rush in and rescue him?"  
Elflein and Celleste grinned. "Aye, Ghost. And just think, 'e'll never s'pect two ferrets to come t' a mouse's rescue."  
  
Ghost and Celleste made their way down the path. Ghost was wondering how he had allowed Elflein to convince him to go along with the scheme, but as they neared the rat and weasel, he turned his mind to the task ahead. Celleste was the first to speak.  
"Well, look what we've got 'ere. A li'le mouse 'bout to taste steel."  
The rat turned and studied the two newcomers. The first thing Ghost took note of was the star-shaped white patch of fur over the rat's left eye. As far as he could tell, there was no other marking on the sleek black fur. The rat approached them.  
"Who are ye, and state yer business 'ere quick."  
Again, Celleste spoke. "Call me Spectre, an' this 'ere's me mate, Ghost."  
The rat came up to Ghost and stared hard at him. "Why don't 'e speak?"  
Ghost answered in a soft whisper that carried a cold touch of menace in it. "Sir, I am silent by trade and nature. Few hear me speak at all."  
The rat furrowed his brow. "Well, state yer business, then."  
Celleste gave a nod. "Watchers, sir."  
The rat shot a glance back to his weasel comrade. As soon as he looked away, Ghost drew his dagger and shoved it under the rat's chin. The weasel reached for his rapier, but Celleste moved quickly, pulling Ghost's second dagger from beneath her tunic. Before the weasel had a chance to act, he found the cold steel of the dagger blade against his throat. The rat chuckled.  
"You're makin' a mistake, ye miserable beasts. You don't know who you're messin' with."  
"Really?" Ghost still spoke in a near whisper.  
The rat moved quickly. He drew a hidden dagger and stabbed blindly backwards, scoring a light blow that left a small gash in Ghost's stomach. Ghost jumped back to avoid further damage, and the rat spun, bringing his rapier about in a wide arc. If Ghost had not been armed with a dagger, he would have been near unable to stop the attack. Steel rang against steel and the two stood staring at each other.  
Elflein came to Ghost's aid, wielding an improvised club she had pulled from a tree. The rat looked from the ferret, to the otter, and back again.  
"You're a traitor to your kind." He lowered his rapier. "Warspite, come. Leave th' beasts. We can always find 'em later."  
The weasel took a step away from Celleste's dagger. "As you wish, m'lord."  
The two left without a word, leaving the four standing in the middle of the path in an odd silence. Elflein was the first to act, going over to the mouse and offering him a hand. Celleste made her way over to the injured Ghost and had him sit back against a tree.  
"I swear I never thought he would have a dagger on him." She went to examine the wound, but he resisted. "Come now, I know what I'm doing."  
Elflein offered a paw to the mouse. "Call me Elflein, th' two over there are Celleste an' Ghost, don't ask 'bout them yet."  
The mouse probed the surrounding bushes, looking for something he had lost in the scuffle. "Corbin Swiftblade. You should not have gotten involved; you have no idea who you were dealing with."  
Ghost reluctantly gave in to Celleste's insisting that the wound be treated. "I still can't figure out why I let you talk me into doing that."  
Elflein caught the glint of sun off metal in one of the bushes and went over to investigate, finding a longsword. She pulled it out and offered it to the mouse. "Looking for this?" He took it and examined the blade. "Who exactly were we dealing with, Corbin?"  
"If it makes you feel any better, I think you did a good job." She cut a piece of his robe off with a dagger and held a paw up as he started to protest. "I'll repair it later." The folded the cloth in half twice and pressed it to the wound. "Hold that there and apply pressure."  
Corbin placed the blade into its scabbard and looked up at the otter. "Starbane. He's been terrorising the northlands for a while and has decided to move south. The weasel was his Second, Warspite."  
Ghost tried to stand, but was pushed back down by Celleste. "Well, thanks for making me feel like I did a good job, and I will hold you to your word. I want this robe to look like new when you get done with it."  
Elflein eyed the mouse curiously. "And he's decided to settle here?"  
Celleste sat down next to Ghost. "Don't fret, I will."  
Corbin gave a nod. "Yes."  
Ghost suddenly felt uncomfortable where he was and tried to stand again. Celleste held him down. "Relax, Ghost. Learn to take things easy."  
Elflein shook her head sadly at the thought of a new menace in the lands. "Why were they after you?"  
Ghost snorted. "Ha, try to take it easy after you've been through what I've been through."  
Corbin frowned as he rubbed a spot on his head where Warspite had clubbed him. "I've been trying to form a resistance group, but every time I get volunteers, they break it up. I am a thorn in their sides they want to be rid of once and for all, but I've always managed to get away. This time, however, they took my second in command prisoner. Montel the badger."  
Celleste punched Ghost on the shoulder. "Quit saying things like that. Learn to think positive every now and then. You would be surprised at how much of a difference it can make."  
Elflein scratched the side of her head. "I'd help you, but there is not much I could do."  
Ghost started to say something, but kept quiet. He leaned back against the tree and faced the woods on the opposite side of the path. His ear tuned in to the conversation between Elflein and the mouse.  
"Don't worry too much about it, I wouldn't ask another favour of you or your friends after what you did. I owe you."  
Celleste let the silence fall and, like Ghost, stared off at the surrounding scenery.  
"Where will you go now?" Elflein came up alongside the warrior mouse.  
Ghost's eyes focused on a dark object in the sky, which he quickly recognised as an eagle. The bird of prey was a good distance off, and not a threat to him or the others on the path. He watched the eagle fly further away until it was lost from view.  
"I'll move on, maybe as far as Salamandastron. I can get help there, I know that for a fact." Corbin grinned weakly.  
Celleste looked at Ghost curiously. He had said something, but she had not caught the words. "What did you say?"  
"Well," Corbin clapped the otter on the back. "I hope to see you again someday, may our paths cross again."  
"Eagle Watch." Ghost looked over at Celleste, and the two stared at one another for a moment. "When we first got here, you called us watchers. Why not form a Watch group."  
Elflein had overheard what Ghost had said and, consequently, missed Corbin's farewell. She placed a paw on the mouse warrior's shoulder. "Wait, listen t' those two."  
"What exactly are you talkin' about?" Celleste's expression gave away her confusion.  
Ghost grinned. "Eagle Watch. What if we were to form a group, like what he is talking about." Ghost pointed to Corbin. "A Watch group dedicated to peacekeeping and fighting against tyranny."  
The idea was still a bit vague to Celleste, but she had grasped the main concepts. "A good idea. But who all's goin' t' be in't?"  
"Well, I will," Ghost said. "And any others who wish to join can."  
"I'll join ya." Celleste smiled.  
"As will I. Where Celleste goes, I go." Elflein looked down at the two ferrets.  
Corbin had been listening to Ghost's idea and shrugged. "It is something I would like to be a part of, I will join as well. Eagle Watch is a fitting name."  
"Well, Ghost, what now?"  
Ghost shot a glance at Celleste. "Why me?"  
"You thought up the idea, and the group, it is only fitting you lead."  
Ghost looked around at the others. "Well, I think I overheard you, I am sorry but I never caught your name." he pointed to Corbin. "Well, I think I overheard him say that help could be found at Salamandastron."  
Corbin grinned. "I am Corbin Swiftblade, sir. Corbin will do."  
"Well then, Corbin," Ghost stood and this time held back by Celleste. "I know of the mountain fortress, and I think we should follow Corbin's idea."  
Elflein gave a nod. "Salamandastron it is, then."  
Celleste stood. "Onward to Salamandastron."  
The four members of the newly formed Eagle Watch shook paws with one another in agreement of the idea, and started south.  
  
Chapter II  
  
"I'll tell y' wot, it's a bally shame. I thot we'd done taken' care o' that blighter, but now look wot 'e's got us doin'." Acer hopped atop a large rock and shielded his eyes from the sun as he scanned the horizon.  
"Its not that bad, y'know."  
Acer rolled his eyes at his companion. "For a fightin' hare with such fine blood in ya, Solace, y'can really-"  
She jumped up onto the rock and shoved him off. "Speak fer y'self. B'sides, who's the older of us two? Mum always said I was th' smarter o' th' two o' us."  
Acer threw a pawful of dirt at his sister. "Well, now y've gone an' fergot wot we've been sent t'do. D'y'see the little chap?"  
Solace ducked as the dirt flew up at her and jumped down beside Acer. "I warned y'bout teachin' 'im 'ow t' hide."  
Acer shrugged. "Least I could do fer the little scamp, wot."  
The seasons since Acer had last seen Ghost were good ones. He had never forgotten what took place that day, but it was becoming a mere memory. Still, few days went by that he did not wonder where his friend had gone. Now he was an experienced patroller and had learned the area around Salamandastron better than almost anyone else within the mountain.  
Though he did not doubt that Ghost still lived, he had long ago given up hoping for the odd ferret to appear over the sand dunes. The most troubling memory from Ghost's turn against the assassin trainer was that a patrol that was sent out a few hours later found no trace of Skullrag. However no trace had come up in the past seasons, and all had accepted the death as fact.  
Now, though he was a skilled patroller, he was stuck in a game of hide-and-seek with a young hare who was intent on duping his instructor. He pointed to a small grove of trees. "Last time 'e did this, I found 'im in there."  
"Righty-o. I'll check it out, y'can take th' river bank."  
Solace took off towards the grove while Acer hopped along towards the River Moss. It had been a quiet day, and no troublesome hordes or gangs had been seen roving about by the morning patrols, so there was no true reason for alarm.  
"Listen up, Gulner y' little scamp. When I find ye I'm gonna hand y'right over t' th' badger hisself to deal with ye as 'e likes."  
Nothing around him stirred, even as he approached the river. He stared down at the cold, swirling water and listened for any sound that might give the young hare away. Something snapped behind him and he spun to face it. He growled, finding only Solace, who appeared to have been as successful as he had been in searching for Gulner.  
"I couldn't even find a set o' tracks." Solace shrugged and shook her head. "This's th' first time 'e's gone off like this, bloody troublemaker."   
Acer scanned the riverbank. The sun was beginning to set, and light was starting to become limited. "Maybe 'e's gone back t' th' mountain. I 'ope nothin' 'appen's t'im."  
"Come on, Acer; we need t' get back ere dark."  
Acer scanned the area again hoping for some glimpse of the runaway hare, but saw none. He reluctantly turned and gave a silent nod to his sister. "Right then, back to ol' Salamandastron, then."  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched the hares leave, one of which did not know the second was even there. The first pair blinked, and then vanished from view momentarily. Gulner rolled out from his hiding place on the opposite side of the riverbank, grinning happily to himself.  
"Ha, y'never thot t' look fer me o'er 'ere, Acer. I outthought ye good this time." He wiped some of the drying mud off his damp fur. Now he faced only one problem.  
When he had originally swum across the River Moss, it had been during the daytime, and he could see what was in the river, to some extent. Now night was slowly coming on, and the water was dark. A natural fear of the unknown prevented him from jumping in and swimming to the other side. He had cut himself off from the mountain fortress until morning.  
He shrugged the dilemma aside. He could survive a night in the wild if he needed to. He took a moment to get his bearings straight and decided to do a bit of night-time scouting. The faint smell of something cooking caught his nose and he decided it might be worth checking out. Using the smell of food as a guide, he set off north.  
The owner of the second pair of eyes had caught the smell too. Drawing the hood of a black robe over his face, he set off silently after the hare.  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
Elflein spooned another helping of hotroot soup into Ghost's bowl. "There, that's yer third tonight."  
"It is good. I cannot help but come back for more."  
Elflein gave a polite nod in response to the comment. "Glad t' hear you like it. Celleste is a big fan as well. I'll bet I could make a fortune selling this stuff to some of the big hordes up north."  
Ghost chuckled. "You will make a fortune if they don't kill you and steal the recipe."  
With the wooden bowl of soup in paw, Ghost found a spot near a large tree and sat down. The dagger wound he had received earlier had not troubled him in a while, and after an insistent Celleste examined it again, she informed him that it would be as good as new in a day or two.  
As he settled down against the tree, Ghost noticed Corbin sitting further out from the campfire, the longsword drawn and laid beside him. Curious, Ghost stood and made his way over.  
"I would like to thank you for joining us, Corbin."  
The mouse warrior looked back at the ferret. "I owe it to you."  
Ghost shook his head. "I don't want you to join because you feel you owe me, join because you want to."  
"I want to, Ghost. I sincerely do." Corbin went back to staring at the surrounding woods.  
"Will you be needing anything?" The mouse declined with a slow shake of his head. "Well, just let me know if you do. Try and get some rest, it is not far to Salamandastron from here. At most another day."  
Ghost started back for the camp and met Celleste halfway there. He instinctively placed a paw over the dagger wound. She just chuckled at him.  
"Oh, relax. I'm not going to trouble you anymore about that. I've seen for myself it's going to be fine." She half smiled at him. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."  
Ghost shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."  
"Give me one good reason, and I will let you stay. If you can't, though, we're going for a walk."  
Ghost felt cornered. "My soup will get cold."  
Celleste shook her head.  
"Some one needs to watch the camp?"  
Celleste took the soup bowl from Ghost and set it on a nearby rock. "Come on, Corbin and Elflein can watch the camp, none of them feel like sleeping anyway." She took him by the arm and started south. "We can see the river at night, I hear it is worth seeing."  
Ghost allowed himself to be pulled along into the trees, and soon fell in step alongside Celleste. The two walked on in silence until they came to the riverbank. The water was dark, and the moon reflected silver off its surface. Celleste sat down on the bank and motioned Ghost to sit beside her.  
"Ghost, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
He sat down and looked at her. "No, what is it?"  
"Why are you the way you are? I know I am this way because an otter family raised me, but something tells me you weren't. I am curious about why."  
Ghost stared down at the black water in silence.  
"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked."  
He shook his head. "It is an honest question. I'll answer." He took a breath while he thought over what he was going to say. "I am a highly trained assassin, taught by another ferret named Skullrag. During my training, before I was old enough to know about natural enemies, I became friends with a hare from Salamandastron who was not more than a season older than I was. One day I was ordered to assassinate him and Skullrag was going to supervise, as he did not want to see his student mess up his first kill. I could not bring myself to kill him, though, and instead drove the dagger into my teacher. That was four seasons ago, and I have not spoken to a beast since, until today. As for why I chose to be the way I am, I guess it is because I do not wish to become like Skullrag."  
All the while he had been speaking, Ghost had been replaying scenes from the four seasons past in his mind. When he had finished answering the question, a deafening silence seemed to fall over them, and he continued to stare at the black water that was rushing down the river. The thickness in the air seemed to disappear, though, as he felt Celleste lean against his shoulder.  
"That's a fair reason, Ghost, as fair as I've heard."  
An ear-splitting shriek filled the air and both ferrets jumped to their feet, spinning to face the direction that the shriek had come from.  
"What was that?"  
Ghost shook his head. "Should we check it out?"  
"Aye, come on. Give me one of those daggers."  
Ghost drew the twin daggers and handed one to Celleste. They silently made their way towards the source of the shriek, half expecting some deadly beast to jump out and attack them. Something caught Ghost's ear and he motioned for Celleste to stop.  
"Do you hear that?"  
Celleste tried to, but could not hear anything. "What is it?"  
"Sounds like something struggling." He took off running.  
Celleste hesitated, but was soon following close behind. Ghost came out in a small clearing and ran into a hooded figure that seemed to materialise out of nowhere. He tripped over something on the ground and rolled while the hooded figure staggered backwards from the unexpected blow. Ghost jumped to his feet, dagger ready in paw as he turned to face the dark figure.  
The robed figure seemed to regard the ferret for a moment and vanished into the surrounding trees without a sound. Celleste came crashing through the trees soon after. Ghost turned to see what had tripped him and felt his heart skip a beat. Lying on the ground, dead from a dagger wound to the chest, was a young hare.  
Celleste followed Ghost's gaze to the hare's body and swallowed hard. "Who did that?"  
"I saw whoever it was, Celleste, but they left before I could do anything." A thought struck him. "The camp. What if it goes to the camp?"  
"We can't just leave him here." Celleste pointed at the dead hare. "What do we do with him?"  
"We are going to have to. We'll just have to come back tomorrow for him."  
"We still can't leave him here like this, its just not right."  
"Alright, run ahead to the camp. I'll bury him and join you as soon as I'm done."  
Celleste hesitated again. "What if whoever it was that did this comes back?"  
"I'll fight. Now go as fast as you can. Warn the others and get a guard set up."  
Ghost watched Celleste vanish into the woods and started digging with his paws. Luckily, it was soft dirt, so it would not take too long to finish. He looked at the hare again and shook his head sadly. Whoever the young hare had been, he had come from Salamandastron.  
  
Ghost returned to the camp four hours after Celleste, during Elflein's watch. The otter gave him a nod. He would have spoken, but exhaustion coupled with knowing he had just buried some beast that was younger than he, had taxed him to the limits. He listened without interest at Elflein reported that all was well, and then stalked off to find a place to rest near the fire. Celleste was sitting, waiting for him.  
"You should have gone to sleep already."  
She stood and walked him to the fire. "I had to know you got back safely."  
Ghost was too tired to argue, so he just contented himself with lying beside the fire. He even found it relaxing when Celleste joined him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Ghost, everything will come out good, right? I mean, if we do go up against Starbane and his horde."  
He put his arm around her. "Aye, everything's going to end up just fine. I have a friend at Salamandastron who will help us."  
The cracking of the fire and the sounds of the nocturnal woodland insects had a soothing effect, and both ferrets slept soundly until morning.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Acer and Solace left the mountain at the first light of dawn. Gulner had not returned during the night, and now patrols had been organised that would search as far north as the badlands, and as far south as the marshes and toad lands. Acer and Solace had volunteered for the morning northern patrol.  
"I think we should start at th' river. I thought I could smell summat over there, but th' daylight'd gone an' I'll be willin' t' bet a toad could see better than me."  
"I agree. Lead th' way, brother. I'm right behind ya."  
The two took off, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Acer led the way straight back to where their search had ended the night before.  
"Okay now, look fer anythin' that might show th' little chap was here. Pawprints, tracks, a fire pit, anythin', just find it." Acer stared at the water. "I'll check across th' river. Give a holler if y'find anythin'. If not, check back th' way we came. I'll be back by nightfall."  
Acer jumped into the water and was halfway across before Solace could say anything. He climbed out of the cool river, shook himself off, and hopped into the woods. Something caught his ear and he followed it. He was rewarded; pawprints from a hare, not more than a night old, were clearly visible in the soft dirt.  
"Solace, I found tracks!" He took a moment to get his bearings straight and headed back to the river. Solace was wringing the water from her ears. "Come on, I think I've found where he went."  
"When I find him, I'm gonna tan that hide o' his like it's never been before. He'll thing the badger was lenient."  
Acer shot her a look. "We're in horde country, we don't know if he's in trouble or not. Now come on."  
The two ran through the trees towards the trail. Now Acer could hear what had drawn his attention earlier. He skidded to a halt and held a paw up, ordering Solace to keep quiet. Voices were coming from beyond a small clearing, but he could not make out the words. He ordered Solace to circle around to flank whoever it was, and flattened himself against the ground, gripping his javelin tightly in his paw.  
Two ferrets came out of the trees.  
"I buried the hare where he died, right over here." One of the ferrets pointed to a mound of dirt.  
Acer growled and charged. "Eulaayliaaa!"  
The ferret that had spoken looked up in time to be tackled by the enraged hare. Both rolled into the surrounding woods. Acer rolled off the ferret, allowed him to stand, and then planted a solid kick in the vermin's gut with both of his hind paws. The ferret flew into a tree trunk and slid to the ground, stunned.  
Hefting the javelin, Acer slowly made his way over to the stunned beast and pressed the point under his chin.  
"Now then, y'ugly vermin. That hare y'killed, was he from Salamandastron?"  
The ferret took a moment to regain his senses and looked up at him. "I can assure you, Acer, I killed no hare. He was from Salamandastron, though."  
Acer's heart skipped a beat. "How d'y'know my name?" He stared at the ferret and the answer slowly dawned on him. "Ghost?"  
"Aye, and I'm sorry about the young hare. I saw who did it, but I was unable to stop him. I buried him, and was on my way to report the murder to Salamandastron."  
A twig snapped and Acer glanced over his shoulder. The second ferret accompanied by a mouse, an otter, and Solace stood watching. The ferret was slowly making her way towards him.  
"Acer, I believe 'im. Celleste here was tellin' me all about it." Solace bounded up to her brother and gently took the javelin from him.  
"Ghost, are you alright?"  
He gave a nod. "Winded, but I'm fine, Celleste." He stood and put his paw on Acer's shoulder. "It is good to see you again, Acer, though I wish it were under different circumstances."  
Solace eyed Ghost. "You know each other?"  
Ghost nodded. "We were short time friends four seasons back, before I left."  
"We kept it a secret because we both knew we would get in trouble for having each other as a friend," Acer added. His voice was solemn and downtrodden.  
  
At Solace's recommendation, Acer was left alone by the grave while the rest started back for the river. She kept glancing at the group as they walked on in silence. Finally, though, her curiosity overtook her and she started to ask questions.  
"Wot brot y'all together? Y'make an odd group, if y'ask me."  
"We all have a common desire for peace," Ghost answered.  
"The Badger Lord'll 'ave a fit if he sees y'two," Solace pointed at Ghost and Celleste. "No offence, but he's not too fond o' vermin."  
Celleste chuckled. "Quite alright. Ghost and I understand. We'll just have to sit on the shore and wait."  
Elflein gently elbowed her sister. "Ye don't seem t' sound too disappointed wi' that, sis."  
Solace flashed the otter a confused look. "Sis?"  
"Aye, m'family took 'er in when we were both young li'le dibbuns. She's been me younger sister e'er since."  
"Odd things do happen in th' north, wot!" Solace laughed.  
They had reached the river and Solace held a paw up for them to wait. "We need t' wait up fer Acer."  
As if on cue, Acer hopped out of the woods and onto the riverbank. "Last 'ne in's a rotten tomato wot, wot!" He dove headfirst into the river.  
Celleste arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, odd things happen down this way, wot!"  
Elflein was the next one in, followed by Solace and Celleste. Ghost was a little hesitant, and Corbin had to be half carried by the otter. When the six of them had finished drying on the opposite bank, Acer took the lead.  
"Ghost, I did some thinking and when we get back t' Salamandawassit I'm gonna request transfer int' yer group."  
Ghost gave a nod. "You are welcome to join."  
They had reached the flatlands and were moving at a moderate pace south to Salamandastron. Solace guessed that they would arrive some time in the afternoon. Ghost passed the time by taking in the familiar surroundings. The seasons that had gone by did little to change the area, and he made a note to himself to pass by the old assassin's home where he had been raised.  
  
They journeyed most of the way in silence, and when they finally arrived at the base of the mountain fortress, it was mid-afternoon. Corbin, Elflein, and Celleste stood staring up at the summit as though it were an image out of a dream that had suddenly become reality before their very eyes. Ghost saw it as a wonder he would never get to see, and he avoided admiring the mountain stronghold as much as he could.  
"Well, sorry t'say this, ol' chap, but y' two ferrets are not allowed in."  
Ghost gave a nod. "It is understandable, Acer. Besides, I have something else I would like to see while I am down this way."  
Acer gave a nod and clapped Elflein and Corbin on the backs. "Come on, then. The ol' Badger Lord'd love t' see y' two."  
Solace and Acer escorted them into the main entrance, leaving Ghost and Celleste alone. Ghost stood staring at the mountain for a moment before turning and walking north. Celleste caught up to him and began walking alongside him.  
"Where're ya goin?"  
"To see where I was raised most of my life as an assassin. You do not have to come if you do not want to."  
"I'll come along, if it's not a bother to you."  
"Not at all."  
  
Acer's jaw had dropped almost all the way to the stone floor. He quickly composed himself and gave a smart salute. "Sah, beggin' y'pardon, sah, but 'ow'd y'know I was leavin'?"  
The big badger examined a spear point he had been pounding out on the forge. "I have my ways, it is for me to understand how I know what I know." He set to work on the spear point again. Every time he brought the mighty hammer down, the sound of it striking metal would ring and echo in the large room. The Badger Lord spoke in between blows. "I actually wish you had brought them in, I would have liked to have met him. What was his name again?"  
"Ghost, sah!"  
"Ghost, ah. That makes sense." He set the hammer down and examined the leaf-shaped point of the spear. "Here," he tossed it to Acer. "How does that feel?"  
Acer hefted the spear. It was surprisingly light and well balanced, and seemed the perfect size for him. "Very nice, sah."  
"It's yours to keep. Wait here, I have something else that I need to give you." The badger disappeared up the stairs. He returned a while later and gave a small book to the hare. "That is for Ghost's eyes only, and he will know the time to read it."  
Acer gave a nod. Although he was puzzled about Ghost's knowing when to read it, he knew better than to doubt the Badger Lord's words. "Right, sah. I'll be off now; Solace must be buggin' th' poor guests t' death with that tour o' hers. I'll return ere long."  
"So long, Acer. May the paths before you always be straight and shone upon by the sun."  
Acer bowed and left the forge room. The sound of the Badger Lord making another weapon rang down the stairs after him. He was no longer a member of the Long Patrol of Salamandastron, he was now a part of Eagle Watch.  
  
The abandoned house was only a season away from falling to pieces completely. Ghost walked up to the door and ran a paw over the spot where he had driven the dagger into it on one rainy night four seasons ago. Though it was only a memory of all he had despised in the past, a part of him regretted that no one had taken care of the house. Four seasons of salt air, strong winds, and storms had taken their toll. The house would not be standing much longer, and Ghost knew it would be the last time he would ever see the place he had once thought to be a prison.  
"This was home for me, Celleste. I knew the surrounding area better than any other beast around." He turned and walked along the beach until he came to the gnarled remains of a dead tree. "I used to spend my free time here, lying down in the water, every day."  
Celleste drew up alongside him and hooked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's nice here. Peaceful and calm, and I'll bet on a clear day you can see forever."  
"Forever is a long, long way."  
The sun was starting to sink below the horizon behind them, and the sound of the crashing surf had a soothing effect. They stood in silence, staring out across the eastern sea.  
"Forever is like tomorrow," Celleste started softly, "and what is left of today, and whatever you make of it." She looked up at Ghost and waited for him to look back. When he did, she closed her eyes and kissed him.  



	3. Part Three: Fallen Star

PART THREE  
FALLEN STAR  
  
Chapter I  
  
The following morning, the newly formed Eagle Watch left the shadow of Salamandastron for the River Moss. It was a remarkable sight, for the few who witnessed it; the two ferrets who seemed to be leading a warrior mouse, an otter maid, and a hare who bore the uniform of Salamandastron. While travelling, all were talking, joking, laughing, and carousing on without a care in the world; all save two. Ghost and Celleste kept silent, instead listening to the others as they stared ahead at the approaching riverbanks. Acer was the first to address their mood.  
"So, has my ol' chum Ghost gone an' gotten his self a gel?"  
Elflein gave the hare a rough shove. "Watch out what ye let leave yore mouth. That there's m'sister."  
Celleste rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.  
Acer pressed the back of his forepaw against his head and cried out melodramatically. "Alas, my sisteh is nae 'ere with me. I left 'er behind in a mountain o' fire."  
Elflein tripped him, ending any chance for the hare to continue his monologue. Acer found himself lying face first in the sand.  
"You seem like a bright one, Acer. Why not start thinking ahead at what needs to be done?" Corbin had to stifle a chuckle as Acer pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself off. "We could always have you stand outside the camp and recite some more of your monologues. If that doesn't kill them, nothing will."  
"Ha!" Elflein gave the hare a friendly cuff on the ear. "Only if they don't kill 'im first."  
Ghost came to a sudden halt and turned to face the rest. "We have a difficult task ahead of us, but I hold no doubts we can do what we set out to do. Let it be known here and now that Eagle Watch is going to be a symbol of peace, however. Though we are off to fight a war, it is not to expand our own power, but rather give innocent beasts a chance to live free. Never will any of us strike another in times of peace, and we will always practice a policy of defeat with honour. If we do win, never will we ask for too much, and we will be merciful to those who surrender and are defeated. Do all whom are present agree?"  
There was a round of nods.  
"Acer, I am new to this leading thing, as well as group warfare. My true vocation is as an assassin. You have received training otherwise, so I will appoint you as my advisor. Corbin, you are in charge of strategies and planning for any fight that we may get ourselves into. Elflein, you and Celleste will head up field operations. I will take espionage and covert operations, as that it where my training lies. Do all present agree?"  
They all nodded in approval.  
"Now then, before we go further than the river, I want a plan of approach ready for execution. We will be ready when we get there to not waste time. Remember, we all have special skills; let's use them."  
Having said what he wanted to, Ghost turned and resumed his course. The others were soon to follow. Eagle Watch was ready to go to war.  
  
Ghost stood with his back to the campfire as Acer gave a brisk salute. They had reached the river and decided to set up camp for the night. Elflein was stirring hotroot soup while they all discussed ideas.  
"Sah, ready to advise, Sah!"  
Ghost stifled a chuckle. "The formality is unnecessary, Acer. We are all friends here."  
"As y'say, Sah!" He chuckled. "Corbin suggest we do a recon o' the bally hoodlum camp as soon as we can."  
Ghost closed his eyes as he thought. "Aye, that would be my field, wouldn't it." He bit his lip. "Alright. In my absence, Acer, you will be in charge. What do I need to find out for Corbin?"  
The sudden reversal of roles caught the hare off balance, but he was quick to recover. He clasped his paws behind his back and stood up straight. "Well, he would like t'know wot't is we're up against. Numbers are important t'know. Also, find out what the little buggers are up tae; big plans, marches, an' th' sorts."  
Ghost gave a slow salute. "Aye, sir."  
"Oh, afore I forget. Th' ol' Badger Lord gave me this; said 't was for y' t' read." Acer handed over the book. "Now, if y' don't mind, there's a soup that needs eatin'!" The hare bounded off towards the campfire, where Elflein was now serving the soup.  
Ghost looked the book over. Engraved on the cover was a pair of odd symbols that he could not tell the meaning of, though they appeared to be an old script of some sorts. He stared at them for a moment before opening the book. Written in a fancy handwriting on the inside of the cover was his name. He shivered. How had the badger known his name? He turned to the first page.  
There, he encountered what appeared to be a simple poem, but it had been written in the same script as the symbols on the cover and he could not read any of it. He fingered through the rest of the pages, but they were all blank. On the back cover was a map of the lands.  
"Well, at least something will be useful."  
He closed the book and slid it into his haversack.  
"Ghost, how would you like to take a walk on the riverbank with me?"  
Ghost looked over his shoulder at Celleste. "Never pass the chance up."  
The two ferrets left the camp paw in paw.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Starbane's miss-matched eyes drifted over the camp, finally coming to a rest on a lone figure. The badger was hunched near a small fire; the only beasts close enough to carry a conversation with the prisoner were the guard detail, and they would not venture to speak without orders. He made a note to have a few words with the badger about his friend.  
"Sir, what are yer plans now?"  
The rat did not even need to turn to see who had spoken; he had known the voice since he had been a trouble making apprentice on board the Bloodwrath.  
"Patience, Warspite. Th' web 'as been spun, now we wait fer th' fly. We have met little resistance here, and I don't think that our," he cleared his throat, "problem will arise 'ere like it did up north. Asides, Corbin 'as lost 'is frien', what harm can 'e do?"  
Warspite gave a nod. "O' course. Though I must say that th' troops are wantin' action."  
"Let 'em spar an' beat each other up, tell 'em th' winner fights me. See if they still want action then."  
The weasel bowed. "As ye say so, Cap'n."  
"Captain now, I see. Strange how much can change in four seasons time."  
Starbane and Warspite had rapiers drawn immediately as they searched for the unknown speaker.  
"Put those toys away." There was a deep chuckle. "I have an offer for you."  
Starbane winked at his second in command and lowered the rapier. "Come on out, then."  
A darkly clad figure stalked silently out of the shadows. "Starbane, apprentice of Rangear. What happened to the old pirate?"  
Starbane's eyes narrowed. "Rangear stuck to th' sea. Who or what th' debil are ye?"  
"An old acquaintance of Rangear, that is all you need to know right now as far as my identity."  
Warspite eyed his commander uneasily. "Sir, I think th' beast is lyin'."  
"I never lie."  
"Stay silent fer now, Warspite. I'll ask ye when I want an opinion." Starbane stuck his rapier into the dirt. "Any mate o' Rangear's is welcome to m'camp. Now, what sort o' offer do ye 'ave fer me?"  
The robed figure drew a thin bladed dagger, letting the sharpened blade ring as it slid from the sheath. "Countless seasons of experience, all at your command. All I seek in return, is a chance for revenge."  
Starbane exchanged glances with Warspite. "Revenge against whom, might I ask?"  
"An old apprentice." The figure threw back the hood, revealing his features. "You met him once, when he was commissioned by Rangear to assassinate a target. He turned against me, and vanished. I know you are planning to claim these lands as your own, and I want my chance to deal justice if he is captured in the process. You can kill anyone you wish, but the Ghost is mine." The ferret tested the blade as he waited for a reply.  
Starbane could vaguely recall four seasons ago, but knew the assassin by his reputation. "Very well, Skullrag. Ye shall 'ave yer wish. Now I want t' rest, so make yerself lost 'til mornin'."  
Skullrag vanished back into the shadows, leaving Warspite and Starbane alone.  
"Warspite, get th' best tracker we've got. Find this Ghost feller. Sooner we 'ave that assassin workin' fer us, th' better."  
Warspite sheathed his rapier and bowed. "O' course, sir." The weasel made as if to leave, but stopped as something entered his mind. "Sir, remember that pair o' ferrets, an' otter on Haunted Path?"  
Starbane was puzzled at first, but the thought dawned on him quickly. "Aye, what was their names again?"  
"Spectre an' Ghost, if I remember right, sir."  
Starbane drew his dagger. "Start yer search there. If ye find th' others in that group o' 'is, bring 'em in alive if possible, I want at least one of 'em."  
Warspite bowed and went to find the trackers. Starbane watched his second in command leave and a grin crossed his face. He raised his dagger up so it glinted in the moonlight and ran a paw over its deadly surface.  
"Salamandastron can't 'elp this place, an' it will fall t' me. With a stronghold 'ere, I'll be in position t' take th' mountain stronghold of th' badger Lord, and that pitiful Long Patrol."  
"Ambitious, don't you think?"  
Starbane glanced over his shoulder, but he had no idea where the voice had come from. "Skullrag, ye would do yerself a favour by keepin' out o' my business."  
"Starbane, you would do yourself a favour by thinking your plans out fully, before carrying them out. Foolish ambitions lead to defeated warlords."  
Starbane hissed, but said nothing. Sheathing the dagger, he stormed off towards the central campfire, leaving the assassin behind. Skullrag grinned from under his hood and started in the opposite direction, towards the Haunted Path.  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Good mornin' t' y'all!"  
The loud voice pulled everyone from slumber. Acer and Ghost were the quickest to react, and had weapons ready to ward off any attacker that might show its face. It was a false alarm, however.  
"Acer, good t' see y' again, brother."  
Acer gave a nod as he stowed his spear. "Solace, wot brings y' 'ere t' our little camp?"  
"Th' badger thot y' might be needin' a few arms, and sent me t' drop off this 'ere stuff." Solace dropped a large package she had been carrying. "Y' gots arrers an' a bow, some javelins, an' a shortsword. Not much, but 't's more than nothin!"  
"Thank Salamandastron, and the badger Lord for his gifts. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"  
Solace shook her head. "Sorry, Ghost. I'm gonna be th' first hare t' pass up a free meal. There's sentry work at th' mountain that needs doin'. So long, y' group o' hoodlums."  
Solace sped off and was quickly lost from view. Ghost ventured over to the weapons pack.  
"I am content with my daggers. Feel free to take whatever you feel suits your tastes best."  
Elflein took the bow and arrows and tested them. "I'm a natural sling thrower, but arrows are a close second."  
Celleste took the shortsword. "Just don't expect me t' use it all that much. I'm a healer at heart, an' fighting is a last resort."  
Corbin declined taking anything. "My sword is all I need to deal justice."  
Acer took the pack of Javelins. "Well, leaves me with these. No complaints here."  
Ghost cleared his throat. "Corbin recently let it be known that an intelligence operation might be useful. Since that sort of assignment would fall under my field, I will be taking it up. I am leaving before breakfast; Acer will be in charge while I am gone. I should not be too long out, and I would like to hear some ideas on what our next move should be when I return."  
"Do be careful. Remember, Starbane has seen you before."  
Ghost grinned. "I will keep that in mind, Celleste."  
"And you will come back safely."  
Ghost took her paw and kissed it. "You still have to patch my robe."  
Elflein came up to them. "I think it's time Ghost got goin'. Come on, Celleste, time t' eat." She gave Ghost a pat on the back and turned to go back to the fire.  
Celleste glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be right there. Ghost, I want to-" Her heart skipped a beat. Where Ghost had been standing not a few seconds ago, was empty space. The ferret had vanished without a trace.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Starbane had not even thought about his encounter with the assassin all the following morning. No beast spoke of it. As it was, only Warspite knew outside of himself. The event had been pushed aside to the furthest corner of his mind and was quickly forgotten. He had better things to do than worry about catching a ferret turned traitor against his kind. That could wait until the Badlands were under his control.  
Now, the black rat was patrolling the camp, slowly making his way towards a destination he frequented often and had grown to enjoy as of late. During his campaigns over the past four seasons, he had quickly learned that stress and frustration with the horde, or a stubborn enemy, could mount up and send him into blind rages of anger. He had also learned that breaking the will of a prisoner was a prime method for calming his nerves and ridding himself of the stress and frustrations of the day. Mice, squirrels, and even an odd hare or two, had all fallen under his control, were broken, and killed at the frontlines of a battle. They had all been easy, and he longed for a challenge. He had one now.  
Montel the badger was without a doubt one of the strongest beasts his horde had ever overpowered, if it could even be called that. The badger and his mouse companion had been a plague to the horde since Starbane had driven through the northlands. One day, during a small raid on some hapless field mice, Montel and Corbin had taken a stand and charged headlong into the fray. The two fought long enough to allow the mice to escape.  
The two warriors had been separated, and by chance a stray arrow had struck the badger in the shoulder. Robbed momentarily of the use of his battleaxe, the horde was able to subdue him and bind him. Corbin had fought for a brief while longer in an effort to free his friend, but was forced to retreat. Starbane had taken Warspite with him to personally catch and kill the mouse, but the two ferrets and otter had foiled that part of the plan. It was of no importance, though. Corbin had no doubt understood he could not win, and had more than likely retreated across the River Moss. Starbane was content, however; he had Montel.  
The badger was chained between two posts, chains connected to a collar around his neck, and shackles around his ankles and wrists. The criss-cross pattern of fresh wounds on his back had been the result of a brutal whipping, and the horde captains had been unanimous in ordering no food or drink for the prisoner.  
"Darkbane, you may take your leave."  
A black searat standing sentry over the badger looked up and gave a nod. "If ye need anythin' jus' 'oller, I'll straighten th' beast out."  
Starbane gave the rat a pat on the shoulder as he walked past. "Of course, brother. Just t' show how much I like ye, I'll let ye kill 'im when he's outstayed 'is welcome." He turned his attention to the badger. "Now then. Montel, right?" He drew a rapier and pressed the tip under Montel's chin, forcing the badger to look up. "Montel, understand now that until you swear allegiance to me, you will continue to be starved and beaten, and I will have no choice but to turn my back and act as though none of it happens."  
Montel glared up at the rat, his eyes cold as ice and burning with an unbreakable spirit. "Turn your back and it could cost you your life."  
"You don't scare me, Montel."  
"Nor you, I."  
"Swear allegiance to me, and if we capture your friend, I will let him die quickly and painlessly, unless he too swears. If you do not, I will have my brother kill him before your eyes and leave the method up to his own imagination."  
The badger was silent.  
"Perhaps I've struck a soft spot?"  
"Don't sound so hopeful, vermin. If you do catch him, we will both die. Neither of us will swear allegiance to you."  
Starbane chuckled softly. "We will see, stripedog, we will see."  
  
Ghost growled under his breath as he was escorted past the badger and rat. Starbane had not noticed them passing and continued with whatever he was doing to the prisoner. Ghost stopped and stared at the badger, making a mental note not to leave without him.  
"Krowe, come along now, don't get th' idear ye can jus' stand 'round an' do nothin'. Get a move on."  
Ghost's focus was ripped from the badger and turned towards the weasel. "Aye, o' course, Sir."  
"Now then, you know where th' different camps are, my advice to ye, learn t' fit in fast." Warspite waved him off and made his way towards his commander. "Starbane, we must speak."  
Starbane turned and glared at the weasel.  
When Warspite guessed he was not going to get a verbal command, he started. "We have a new recruit who jus' came in tonight; a ferret. I thought ye'd like t' see 'im fer yerself, though."  
"Did you say a ferret?"  
"Aye, an' this'n looks familiar, I know I've seen th' likes o' him before."  
"What is his name, Warspite?"  
"Krowe."  
Starbane watched as his brother returned for the rest of his watch over the prisoner. "Darkbane, I have a new assignment for you. Find out everything you can about the new ferret named Krowe. I don't trust him, and I want to know why."  
Darkbane bowed. "Aye, sir. I'll get right on it."  
"Assign him to guard detail with you, so we know where he is at all times." Starbane turned quickly and made his way towards his tent. "Warspite, ready the troops for another movement. We march at dawn!"  
  



	4. Part Four: Bane

PART FOUR  
BANE  
  
Chapter I  
  
Celleste woke with a start, her breath coming in rapid, short gasps, near hyperventilation. It was early morning, and the moon had already finished its journey through the sky, leaving the forest in a hushed silence that seemed almost unnatural. She stared up at the bright stars overhead as she tried to slow her breathing down to normal. What did the entire thing mean, if anything at all?   
Her dream, just short of a nightmare, had seemed like a jumbled mass of images and events that seemed to come from somewhere in her mind she knew not of. Someone was under fierce attack and near death. Not just anyone, though, someone she knew. The figures were vague shapes, but she could distinguish the two beasts that were fighting in the centre of the chaotic scene. Throughout the dream, she had been utterly horrified to watch, yet found herself unable to intervene. In the end, she was screaming silently at the one she knew as the final blow was about to be dealt but woke before she could see the outcome; though it was painfully obvious which one of the two beasts was to die. Glancing around the still camp, she quickly surrendered attempting to find sleep again. She spotted the sleeping forms of Elflein and Acer, which meant that Corbin was on watch. This was proven when she looked towards the low burning watchfire and saw the almost still form of the warrior mouse. The only visible sign that she was not looking at a statue came when he would breath out into the cold air, and a small cloud of chilled breath would hover for a brief second before vanishing into the air. Wanting to talk with someone, Celleste stood and walked over to the fire.   
"It's not your watch. You should sleep while you can."   
She sat down next to the mouse. "I'm not tired. I won't be able to sleep until tomorrow night."   
Corbin turned his eyes skyward. "Tonight, you mean."   
"Aye, I guess I do." She took a branch and stoked the fire. "You surprised me. Ever since you joined the group you've kept quiet."   
"My mind is elsewhere, and demands my attention." Corbin turned his gaze to the fire and watched idly as Celleste stoked it with the branch.   
Celleste gave a nod. "I can understand that full well. Your badger friend?"   
Corbin gave her a slow nod. "Montel. We've been working together as a team since Starbane started his campaign in the north five seasons ago."   
"Ghost will be able to do something for him, you'll see."   
Corbin looked doubtful, and did not bother to hide it. "Be careful about creating false hopes for another. Things will happen when they do. Maybe Ghost is already dead." This drew a frightened stare from Celleste and Corbin focused on the fire to avoid it. "Of course, who knows, maybe he has found a way in without being found out and will be able to do something for Montel. Who knows? No beast is able to say with any degree of certainty what will happen tomorrow."   
Celleste tried to hide the slight anger and distaste with Corbin's words though could see the truth in them.  
"One should always hope, otherwise life is not worth living."   
"Perhaps...perhaps...."   
Celleste was about to strike up the conversation again, but one look at Corbin told her he had lapsed into a silent spell. With a soft 'excuse me', she left the watchfire and found a secluded place near a young tree. Looking again at the stars, she sighed and closed her eyes, recalling the images of the dream.   
"Ghost, wherever you are, be careful."  
The images became clearer as her imagination allowed the figures to come into focus. She stole back to the camp and took one of Acer's Javelin's, then slipped out silently into the forest.   
  
  
As the first rays of sunlight filtered their way through the trees, activity in the Eagle Watch camp slowly began. Elflein was the first to rise and busied herself with making the breakfast. Acer followed fifteen minutes later, as the first scent of food drifted through the camp and to his nose. Corbin politely declined the breakfast, telling the others he would eat later. Elflein chided him a bit, then glanced around the camp.   
"Where's Celleste?"   
Acer frowned. "She was here last night, swear my last scone on it."   
Corbin tried to recall where she had gone after he had spoken with her. "She woke up during my watch and we spent some time talking, but she left after a while. I assumed she had gone back to sleep."   
Elflein frowned. "This ain't like her at all. Maybe she went for a walk, though. You never know with her."   
Acer munched idly on a scone. "I agree. We should wait here an' see if th' gel shows up. If she's not here by lunchtime, though, I'll start looking for her." They all agreed to Acer's plan and waited in silence.   
  
Chapter II  
  
Starbane towered over the horde, which had prepared for its march. They had been placed by their leaders into proper rank, file, and groupings and were ready to move. The rat commander stood silently on the large boulder, his eyes scanning the faces that were staring forward into nothingness.   
"We march today, to what will be our final camping grounds until these lands belong to us. To the west is a clearing large enough to support us, and has a natural defence. To the west is a cliff, and to the north, south, and east are ridges that offer prime lookout spots for our archers and guards. If all of you do as you are told, then we should arrive by noon and we will break for the rest of the day, though standard guard detail will be held." He jumped off the boulder and gave a nod to Warspite. It was time to march.   
Starbane slowly patrolled the ranks as the horde started its march, a rapier drawn and held tightly in his paw as he either nodded in approval, or corrected one of the horde beast's poor form. He stopped when he saw the new ferret, who was travelling alongside Darkbane, Montel, and the badger's entourage of guards. He hooked the point of his rapier under the ferret's jaw and pulled him out of file.   
"I've seen you before."   
"Y'know us ferrets, sir. We all look th' same. Could be y'jus' saw some other beast who I remind ye of."   
Starbane lowered the rapier and motioned for the ferret to continue marching, but he fell in step with him. "What's your name?"   
The ferret looked sideways at the rat for a brief moment. "Krowe, sir."   
"Krowe? Like the bird?"   
Krowe shrugged. "Maybe, ask m'parents if y'see 'em. But they're up north."   
Starbane stared at Krowe for what seemed like a minute before he gave a curt nod. "Alright then, Krowe. Keep up, and I'll see what you're capable of real soon. If you're good enough, you might even be an officer some day."   
Ghost did not allow himself the liberty to relax as Starbane jogged to the head of the column. He had been careful not to let anything slip, nor to keep so much back that he looked like he was hiding something. Tedious was the best way to describe the game. The certainty that Starbane knew something always lingered, yet it was not an idea he could afford to play with if he wanted to survive.   
"Starbane's an intimidatin' character, isn't he Krowe?"   
Ghost glanced at Darkbane. "Quite. No wonder 'e's leadin' us. Good thing, too, I'd hate t' see anybeast that could keep 'im at bay."   
Darkbane chuckled. "Of course...though maybe one day some beast will get the better of him."   
Ghost gave the black rat a curious look. "'Ow did ye get t' know 'im?"   
"He's my brother." Darkbane stared ahead silently for a moment. "He's not all that bad of a leader, but he enjoys letting me know where I stand," he growled. "And where I don't. That's why he puts me in charge of watchin' the prisoner, and the green troops of the horde, no offence, mate. From what I've seen in ye, you've got a skill."   
"Thank ye. No offence taken." He looked backwards at the chained badger. "What's 'e gonna do with 'im?"  
  
Darkbane gave Ghost a malicious grin. "Oh, Starbane will do what he wants to with that one. Believe me, he can be very creative."   
Ghost shrugged the comment off. Superficially, he was undisturbed. On the inside, however, his thoughts shifted from simple reconnaissance to rescue. His previous dedication to getting the badger out now increased tenfold. "I'll bet I could be even more creative than Starbane."   
Darkbane gave him a concerned look. "You would lose, but if you made the challenge he would accept, and you would get to do whatever it is you've thought up. Then, if he likes it, all's good and well. If not...well, just do a good job. You are new to the horde, so he will be lenient."   
It was Ghost's turn to grin. "Ye don't think I could be creative?"   
Darkbane shook his head. "You may be creative, but just not creative enough, mate. Be careful. Trying to outdo Starbane is like walkin' on air. You may say you can, but once the time for the trial comes, you die."   
  
Chapter III  
  
Celleste stopped to catch her breath. The thought that maybe she was rushing into something over her head came to mind once or twice already, but then she thought about her dream, and the urge to press on overcame all else. Silently, javelin in paw and short sword sheathed at her side, she continued through the forest. She knew her goal, and her mind was set on nothing short of success.   
She came to a stop again, but this time to listen. All around her, the morning insects buzzed about, somewhere to the west a songbird trilled, and to the north-east she could make out what sounded to her like another bird. However, as she walked nearer, she could hear two voices chattering away. Gripping the javelin tighter, she crept towards the sound.   
"I tell ye what, they not gonna get my land. Not no way I surrender."   
"Yeah, I here ya. But if they can't get ya to surrender that patch of grass, they'll burn you out."   
"I just fly, then. More than you can do."   
Celleste followed the voices up to a branch over her head. A squirrelmaid was pointing a finger angrily at a grey and black lapwing.   
"You take that back, ye lazy bird. Solution for everything is to just fly away."   
The bird blinked its blood red eyes. "You watch. We fight. Lapwing fighter birds."   
"Lapwing may be fighter birds, but no bird ever did good against a well trained archer."   
"Excuse me,"   
Celleste's voice seemed to echo in the sudden silence. Both Lapwing and squirrel glanced down, and on seeing an armed ferret, one produced a bow and notched an arrow while the other took to the air and vanished.   
"What business do ye have here, vermin?" The squirrel drew the arrow back and took aim. "State it, then leave."   
"Well, y'see, I don't mean any of you any harm. I'm looking for...well, another ferret friend of mine. It is rather urgent. Y'see, I'm with-"   
"We don't care who vermin with." The Lapwing's cold voice cut her off and she whirled to face the bird. "Vermin is vermin. Vermin kill goodbeast and bird."   
Celleste glanced at the razor sharp beak, and then the spurs in either wing, and dropped the javelin. "I'm not your typical vermin, and neither is the ferret I am looking for. If you'd just let me explain, I'll tell you everything you need and want to know."   
"What say Lady Flynt? I say kill now." The Lapwing blinked again, but this time the gesture seemed to carry a cold menace in it.   
"Leave her be, Gurren. I want to hear what she has to say."   
Celleste glanced behind her. The squirrelmaid had come down the tree and was now standing on the ground, arrow drawn and aimed at her.   
"Well, first off, my name is Celleste. I'm the sister of Elflein, the otter, adopted of course."   
"Elflein, did ya say?" The squirrelmaid eased up on the drawstring and took a step forward.   
"Aye, Elflein."   
"Ha! Why didn't ye say so earlier? My name is Firestorm Flynt, it's a nickname of course, most just call me Lady Flynt. I knew Elflein's older brother, Orswal. I guess your brother too, then. I remember he told me about havin' an odd family." Lady Flynt gave the Lapwing a signal. "It's alright, Gurren, she's family of a friend. Celleste, this is Gurren, from the tribe of Lapwings in this area. Don't worry, unless you cross him, he'll leave you alone."   
Celleste chuckled nervously Things had changed too swiftly for her to change with it. "Well, I guess you'll still want to know what I'm doing here."   
"Oh, even more so now than before. Do tell, if it's alright."   
"Well, you see, there's this ferret I know, Ghost. He formed a group called Eagle Watch. Right now we are  
going to fight against Starbane and his horde."   
Gurren hopped, agitated, and Celleste was frightened she had angered him somehow by mentioning the rat. "Starbane? How many have you in group?"   
"Yeah, how many? A score? Two?"   
Celleste lowered her head slightly. "No. We have four."   
Flynt grinned. "Four score y'say? We'll wallop 'em if we get our strategy right."   
"Not four score, four. Just plain four. Three since Ghost is gone."   
Lady Flynt stared at the ferret with disbelief. "You are going against a horde, a highly trained one, with four beasts, and one of them is not here at the moment?"   
Gurren flapped his wings and took to the air. "Silly ferret waste of time. I go to find other Lapwing. We plan good attack, you see." He vanished over the trees.   
"We may be four, Lady Flynt, but we are skilled, and the group is doing well so far. Ghost is not vanished at the moment, he is working as a spy and has, if all has gone well, found a way to get into Starbane's horde undetected."   
"No kiddin'. How come I ain't never heard of him?"   
Celleste chuckled. "Believe me, you have, you just don't know it."  
"Well, what's his name. If I hear of him or see him I'll let the fellah know you're lookin' for him."   
"Ghost, by name and reputation. He's a good friend, and I'm a bit worried about him."   
"How long's Ghost gonna be casin' the horde?"   
Celleste shrugged. "As long as he sees fit."   
Flynt nodded silently and seemed to focus on something elsewhere.   
"So, when was the last time you saw Orswal?"   
The squirrel thought a moment. "Long while back. I haven't see him for a couple of seasons now. Where did he wander off to?"   
Celleste pointed eastward. "Towards Mossflower and that otter group over there at Camp Willowtree or something. I could never remember the name."   
"Oh, I've heard about that. Led by some otter fellah named Skipper." Flynt again focused on something off in the distance. "Don't worry, he's in good company."   
Celleste turned and tried to see what Flynt was so drawn to. "What are you looking at?"   
Flynt pointed west. "Listen, over there. It sounds like there's somethin' movin'. Care to check it out with me?"   
"Sure, why not."   
"Besides," Flynt added. "With a horde in the lands, you can never be too careful. Some poor beast may be gettin' picked on." She scurried up a large tree. "Gurren! Circle your fighters, we got somethin' brewin' out west!"   
A loud cry echoed back in response. Flynt came back down and gave Celleste a crooked grin. "Shall we?" She snatched up the bow and slung it over her shoulder.   
Celleste did not have time to reply. The squirrel took off running at a fast pace. Overhead, she could hear the sound of the lapwings' war cry. Shrugging to herself, she took off after the squirrel. "Who knows," she thought aloud to herself. "Might find Ghost in all this."   
  
Chapter IV  
  
Acer slung the pack of javelins over his shoulder. "She's not back yet, an' I think that's enough to justify a search. Seein' 'ow we're a bit small anyways, I suggest strikin' th' camp an' movin' as a group. No sense cuttin' ourselves any smaller."   
Corbin already had his longsword resting in its scabbard. "Good logic, Acer. I don't think we would have let you go alone anyway."   
"Aye, that's my sis out there, an' I wanna find 'er." Elfein tested the yew of her bow. "If any o' those vermin harm a hair on her, I'll skin 'em alive."   
"That's the spirit, ol' gel. Let's 'ave a little fun now, wot!" Acer took one of the javelins in paw and spun it. "Eagle Watch, let's move out." He took a few steps forward, then stopped, chuckling. "Poor Ghost, forms th' group an' I say that afore 'e gets ta. Ah well, move out!"   
  
Acer's trained eyes were quick to pick up the old trail left by Celleste the night before. Following his lead, the three were soon on their way and positive they would find the runaway ferret by nightfall.   
"Has she ever done this 'fore now?" Acer glanced back at Elflein after checking the ground for the trail. It was almost unnecessary, but Acer had been taught that no tracker could ever be too careful.   
"No. She's ne'er felt th' urge to afore now. Somethin' must've seized 'er, though...my guess would be somethin' t' do with Ghost." The otter smiled half-heartedly. "I jus' 'ope she finds 'im an' not th' horde."   
"Or that killer, Starbane."   
Elflein glanced back at Corbin. "Oh, I'd almost done fergot 'bout 'im. No tellin' what 'e'd do if 'e found 'er. Ne'er trust that rat."   
Acer came to a sudden halt and motioned the others to do so as well. Without a word, he started walking around on a seemingly random course. "She was 'ere, an' so were three...no, two others. A bird, looks like a gull or summat like that."   
"A lapwing."   
Acer glanced up at Elflein. "A lapwing? Well, that's a new'n fer m'records." He looked back at the ground.  
"An' th' other was a squirrel, no doubt 'bout that."   
Corbin glanced up at the trees. "Where are they now?"   
"Hold up a minute, I'm checkin' that now." Acer followed Celleste's trail as it travelled about the ground, then finally to the north-west. "Got 'er. Northwest, as straight as th' bird flies. Th' ol' gel was probably followin' that lapwing an' squirrel." He gave a nod. "Let's get goin', no time t' waste."   
The three continued onward in search of Celleste.   
  
Chapter V  
  
Ghost gazed at the setting sun as he rubbed his sore feet. The march had been longer than Starbane had predicted, but the area was, as the rat had said, a good strategic spot. All the same, Ghost was not used to the methods of an army when it came to marching, especially Starbane's. All day, no break, nor meals, and no drinks were passed out to the horde, which had made the march all that much more unbearable.   
The prisoner had been anchored near the cliffs, making any rescue that much more difficult. Next to him, and faring far worse than he was, sat the exhausted bulk of Montel. The badger had been constantly picked and prodded by staves, spears, javelins, and swords throughout the day. It had been painful for Ghost to watch, and hard to remain silent. He wanted to speak with the badger and tell him there was something coming that would bring all of the cruel torture to an end, but no opportunity arose. Now, however, he found himself alone with the prisoner, and he decided to take the risk.   
"Montel, listen to me," he whispered to the badger. The beast made no response. "I know Corbin."   
The massive bulk shifted and two dark eyes locked on his own. "Speak."   
"My name is Ghost, of Eagle Watch. We are going to get you out of here."   
Two dark eyes bore into his own as the badger sat motionless for what seemed like an eternity. "Don't make me laugh, ferret." There was an odd glint, almost cold, in Montel's eyes. "I could easily kill you any day."   
Ghost was about to protest when Darkbane appeared. "Don't listen t' 'im, Krowe. Nothin' more'n lies is all 'e'll tell ya."   
Ghost stared at Montel, wondering if the badger had believed what he had said, or if the threat was an honest one. The badger showed no signs either way, his face a cool mask of indifferent neutrality and hostility towards his captors. The dark eyes stayed locked on Ghost's own for a moment longer, then turned away and resumed staring off into the distance.   
"Darkbane, how goes the watch?"   
Both rat and ferret turned to face Starbane.   
"Starbane, th' watch goes well. Th' badger was givin' Krowe a hard time, though." Darkbane chuckled.   
Starbane eyed Ghost curiously. 'I know you from somewhere, I swear I do." He walked over to the silent guard until the two were standing almost eye to eye.   
Ghost remained calm in spite of the interrogating stare he was receiving. "Sir, y'asked me that'n afore. I already tol' ye, we ne'er met."   
Starbane blinked once...twice...thrice, then turned to leave. "Darkbane, inform the prisoner that his execution is tomorrow."   
Darkbane grinned cruelly at Ghost, then over his shoulder at Montel. "Y'hear that, badger?" He looked back at Ghost. "Believe me, Krowe, y'll ne'er see an execution more creative than one o' Starbane's."   
Ghost forced a false grin. "I won't doubt that fer a second."   
  
Chapter VI  
  
Nightfall fell over the camp like a cloud, and with it came an odd hush and drowsiness that took all save a few captive in its hold. The few that stirred were spread out across the camp, none near enough to talk, yet not far away enough to not acknowledge one another's presence. Starbane was patrolling on one of the ledges when a sharp crack sent all of his senses on full alert. With a blinding flash he had his rapiers drawn and pointed towards the source of the sound. The robed figure tossed the twig to the ground.   
"I told you I would return. Where is Ghost?"   
Starbane sheathed his rapiers. "I have my best trackers searching for him as we speak."   
"You lie!" Skullrag took a step forward. "I have watched this camp day and night, waiting for you to keep your word. Not once did I see a beast leave your army to search."   
"I can assure you, we will find him and he will be yours."   
"You will never find him, Starbane. If you stood the slightest chance of finding him, you would have done so already."   
"How do you know that, assassin?" Starbane crossed his arms across his chest and stared coldly at the assassin.   
"He is in your camp. You have spoken face to face with him already. You failed, Starbane."   
Skullrag left the shocked rat where he was and strode towards the camp. Starbane looked around as if to make certain no other beast had heard the conversation and jogged after the assassin. He was soon walking in step with him.   
"Listen to me, assassin, there is one that I have been leery of for the past two days. A ferret by the name of Krowe. He holds guard over the prisoner with my brother."   
"That is the one I seek."   
"Kill him discretely, then. Do not make yourself known to my troops."   
"Never. Too many know too much already." Skullrag drew a dagger from beneath his robe and studied the blade. "A ghost will die tonight."   
  
Flynt growled silently as she looked out across the camp. "A shame ol' Gurren 'ad to leave."   
"Night never favours birds," Celleste said. She glanced behind them to make sure no beast was following.  
"All clear."   
"Listen, we're gonna find out as much as we can 'bout this 'ere horde. We are to their east now, you circle north, I'll go south. Remember all you see an' try not t' get killed."   
"That last part didn't need to be said." Celleste gripped the hilt of her sheathed shortsword as she gave the squirrelmaid a nod. "But I guess it's a good piece of advice."   
Lady Flynt grinned and vanished into the trees, cutting her way to the southern end of the camp, and leaving Celleste alone in the darkness.   
She slowly crept in the shadows, making what seemed like the slowest progress ever made by any spy. As she came around a small grouping of trees, her gaze settled on two figures conversing on the outer fringe of the camp. She took a deep breath and made her way closer until she could make out that one was Starbane. The other, however, was hidden beneath a dark robe, preventing her from making any identification. She doubted she would have known who it was anyway. The two figures started walking back towards the camp, and Celleste followed, keeping a good distance back.   
  
Ghost cracked an eye open to make sure that Darkbane was asleep before even bothering to stir. When he finally did, so did the badger. Ghost grinned; Montel had believed him after all.   
"Good even' to you, Montel."   
"As you, Ghost." The badger glanced around at the sleeping camp. "How are you going to do this?"   
Ghost drew a dagger and walked over to one of the locks. In a few seconds, the tumblers clicked, and the picked lock fell to the ground. "Tools of the trade. Basic teaching, first season." He did the same to the rest of them until Montel was free.   
The badger stood and stretched, rubbing the raw areas on his wrist where the shackles had been closed tight for so long. "Now, a weapon...." His eyes fell on the axe Darkbane had sitting nearby. He hefted the axe and checked its balance. "Not the best, but beggars can't be choosers."   
Ghost gave a nod. "Good. Now, follow me and be quiet and follow me." The sudden sensation of a cold steel blade pressed against his throat stopped any further movement.   
"Ghost, we meet again."   
In a flash, Ghost knocked the blade aside and had his second dagger drawn. He whirled to face the robed figure. "I don't know who you are, but you killed a Salamandastron hare, and for that alone you deserve to die."   
"Oh, I am astonished you know me not. After all those seasons, I would think you would remember old Maester."   
Ghost growled. "I killed you once, I can do it again."   
"As for you, stripedog, your execution date has been moved up. Now seems as fitting a time as any."   
Montel glanced sideways at Starbane. "I would like to see you try, vermin."   
Propelled by monstrous strength, the axe swung around in a wide, horizontal arc. It missed the rat by a hair, and Starbane was forced to retreat a few paces. Montel advanced slowly, keeping the battleaxe ready for another attack.  
Ghost kept his eyes focused on Skullrag, waiting for the assassin to make the first strike. He failed to see it coming. With a swift flick of the wrist, Skullrag sent a hidden dagger flying at Ghost's gut. The blade struck home and the shock of the blow stunned Ghost for a few seconds. That was all Skullrag needed. The assassin charged and slashed Ghost across the face, knocking him to the ground.   
Ghost blinked the effects away and found himself staring at the edge of the cliffs. He gripped the dagger in his gut, freed it, and rolled, swinging the blade at its owner. The dagger caught in the hem of the black robe and held long enough for Skullrag to kick it away. The assassin kicked again at the wound his dagger had inflicted, and Ghost doubled over in pain.   
"You should never have betrayed me, Ghost. It only cost you your life."   
The assassin suddenly pitched forward, thrown off balance by a blow from the flat of Montel's axe. The badger just as quickly turned and parried another attack from Starbane.   
"Ghost, get up."   
Ghost stared up at the badger, the pain from his wound holding him in a stupor that refused to release him.   
"Ghost, get up!" Montel stopped a rapier in mid-flight with the handle of the axe and kicked out at Starbane, sending the commander falling back off balance.   
Ghost sighed, almost giving into his defeat. He looked up at Montel, then the rising form of Starbane, and then beyond. Some beast was coming, but it was not from Starbane's horde. He knew who it was. As if in a dream, he started to rise.   
A strong blow sent him falling backwards to the ground, but the ground was not there to catch him. He hovered for a moment, staring at the cold face of Skullrag, then dropped over the edge of the cliff into blackness.   
Montel roared, waking all who had yet to be roused by the clash of steel against steel. He swung the axe in a wide arc, catching a stoat and weasel in their faces. Starbane started to advance again, twirling his rapiers almost playfully.   
There was a hiss and an arrow planted itself in the commander's right foot.   
"I hold no qualms against plantin' one in yer chest, fleabag!" The shout echoed over the horde's cries.   
Celleste pushed her way through and ran to the cliff, staring down into blackness. "Ghost...." A crushing weight seemed to fall over her as she slowly drew the shortsword and stood to find the dark robed figure that had sent Ghost over the cliff.   
"Come on, he's gone, the assassin is gone." Montel kept a wary eye on Starbane as he walked over to  
Celleste, an instant, almost unexplainable trust in her forming. "Follow me out of here."   
She growled at Starbane, and advanced on him, but the ringing of hundreds of swords ceased all forward movement.   
"Save it for the final fight. You will do no good here, not yet at least."   
Montel placed a paw on her shoulder and started walking out of the circle that had formed around them. Those that did not move out of their way at first were quickly persuaded by a swift swing of the axe. Celleste and Montel were soon running away from the camp.   
  
Lady Flynt joined them a while later, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. She walked over to Celleste and patted her shoulder reassuringly.   
"I saw what happened. I'm sorry."   
Celleste kept quiet, but locked her reddened eyes on the squirrel. Montel and Flynt both gave a nod to each other and started walking ahead, leaving Celleste alone. Once the badger and squirrel were gone, she sank to her knees and sobbed openly into her paws. She continually told herself that nothing mattered now, and did not even jump as a paw clasped her tightly on the shoulder.   
"Tell me all 'bout it, sis."   
Celleste stood, turned, and ran into her sister's arms, accepting the warm embrace. "He's dead. Ghost is dead."  



	5. Part Five: Ascent

PART FIVE  
Ascent  
  
Chapter I  
  
Starbane growled as he stared down at the still form below. The ferret had not fallen as far as he had hoped. A ledge partway down had become the final resting ground. However, Starbane would have preferred that the ferret had fallen all the way down to the rocky floor at the base of the cliff. Because the fall had not been as great as he had hoped for, he spent a great deal of his morning watching the ferret for any signs of life. So far, however, he had made none. Starbane blinked.  
"He moved."  
Skullrag stared down at his fallen apprentice, then at the rat. "He is dead, he cannot move. Besides, if he was alive, it would not be for long." The assassin pointed at a nest resting on another ledge near where Ghost had fallen. "Gulls are very territorial."  
Starbane growled as the assassin stalked away. This was out of his control, and he did not like it. His eyes shifted from the nest to the ferret, then back to the nest. "Fine. I hope you are alive, ferret, so you can feel the gulls tear you to pieces."  
Starbane turned and took a few steps towards the centre of the camp. He gazed out across his camp and stopped, his eyes coming to rest on the assassin. Skullrag had made his way to the edge of the camp and was leaving, but not alone. Darkbane was with him. Overhead, a grey and white bird glided towards the edge of the cliffs on a wind current. This brought a grin to the horde commander. The gull had arrived. He returned his glare to Skullrag and Darkbane until they vanished into the trees. Then, out of curiosity, walked over to the cliff to watch the ferret's demise.  
  
Skullrag was nearing the edge of the camp when a black rat stepped out in front of him. The assassin instinctively reached for a dagger.  
"No need t' do that." The rat took a few steps towards the assassin. "M'name's Darkbane."  
"Darkbane...how interesting." Skullrag feigned a look of interest and continued on his way.  
"Wait up there, I 'ave a question fer ye."  
Skullrag glared over his shoulder at the rat. "Speak your mind."  
"Alright, 'ow does one go about becomin' an assassin?"  
Skullrag turned to fully face the rat. "They find a master to teach them."  
"An' where would I find a master?"  
Skullrag grinned. "Your brother would not object?"  
Darkbane waved a paw at the mention of his brother. "I'm through followin' 'im."  
"Then come with me. I will teach you all there is to know." Skullrag turned and left the camp, his new apprentice following closely behind. "Of course, realise now that your first assignment will be your hardest."  
"O' course, Sir."  
"Maester, Darkbane. You will call me Maester."  
"As you wish, Maester."  
"That's better. With luck you will not turn out like my last student." Skullrag locked his eyes on Darkbane's and gave the rat a cold stare.  
Darkbane gave a slow nod, he would ask about that later.  
  
Chapter II  
  
The Eagle Watch camp had fallen into a deafening silence. Acer had isolated himself in one far corner, not speaking with any beast and lapsing into his own thoughts and memories. Corbin and Montel had gone to scout the area for signs of pursuit. Lady Flynt had returned to speak with her lapwing companion. Celleste and Elflein had gone to a secluded clearing nearby, and spoke to no one save one another.  
Of the six of them, Celleste was the worst off. When the rest of Eagle Watch had stumbled upon her and Elflein in the forest, the otter did not even need to speak for them to know that something had gone wrong. Acer seemed to know almost immediately, and Corbin was not far behind. They had left Elflein and Celleste behind and listened while Flynt outlined an idea that had formed in her mind.  
Gurren, her lapwing companion, was friends with a few seagulls who inhabited the cliffs. He could easily scout the cliffside and let them know if recovering the body was at all possible. Acer had given his silent approval of the idea with a slow nod of the head. As soon as he had found out what happened that night, his mind clouded over and seemed to stop functioning altogether.  
Now, he was staring off into nothingness and found his mind replaying the scene he had witnessed four seasons ago, when Ghost had chosen betrayal of his own kind to defend a friend. It had happened again; Ghost had placed himself in harms way for a complete stranger, and had died for it. It just did not seem possible that something like that could happen. No beast, vermin or not, deserved a death brought about by defending what was good and right.  
His mind argued against its own thought. Ghost had died doing what he sought out to do. It was a risk he had taken upon himself, and it was what he had wanted the Watch to stand for. Ghost was not lost, nor was he undeserving of the fate that had befallen him. He died for a cause, and for what he believed in. It was self-sacrifice for another. Now that Montel and Lady Flynt had volunteered to join, it would have had been fitting for Ghost to lead. That was nothing more than a distant dream, though. Ghost was gone; the Watch would stay at six.  
Acer stood and drove a javelin into the dirt. To sit about and mope all day was worthless. Starbane had lost a prisoner and would more than likely send out a search team. The entire Watch was at risk of being set upon by trackers and a retrieval team. The fear of that happening, with the team in such a condition that is was, would end in the loss of most, if not all, of the Watch. He could not allow that to happen.  
Using the javelin as a staff of sorts, he made his way back to the centre of the camp. "Eagle Watch report!"  
The command echoed in the clearing, and soon Elflein and Celleste appeared through the trees. Acer was relieved to see Celleste looked better, though it was debatable in his mind whether she really was or not. The three stood in silence until Corbin and Montel returned from their patrol.  
"We 'ave a problem. Ghost left, an' now we're down a leader. I'll take th' job 'til things sort themselves out." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Ghost's loss is a tragedy, th' first that th' Watch will suffer, but not th' last if we stand. We all 'ave a choice, now, an' I'd like t' present it t'y'all. Y'can leave th' Watch, or follow me an' stick through 'til the end."  
Montel buried the stolen axe in the ground. "I'll fight with you."  
"I am in as well." Corbin grinned softly and leaned against his sword, digging the tip of the blade in the dirt for support. "No sense leaving a battle half fought."  
Elflein looked down at Celleste. "Yore call, sis. I'm in if you are."  
Celleste stared forward silently for what seemed like minutes, though in actuality was only ten seconds. "I wouldn't leave for the world."  
Elflein gave Acer a nod. "Where she goes, I go."  
The hare grinned and looked the group over. "We'll fight, then. I don't want t' hang 'bout this place long, so once Lady Flynt returns with that bird o' hers, we're strinkin' th' camp an' leavin' fer a new place. Until then, rest; but keep alert. If I've got any sense in me, Starbane'll be lookin' fer his lost prisoner." He saluted the others. "Look forward t' settlin' his hash, though. Eagle Watch, you are dismissed."  
  
Chapter III  
  
Pain was the only sensation that registered in Ghost's mind. His body hurt; he could not move. His eyes hurt; he could not see. His jaw hurt; he could not speak. His ears were filled with a constant ringing; he could not hear. His head was aching terribly; he could not focus his thoughts.  
He was not sure of how long he had lain where he had fallen, but he was not even certain if he cared. Once the painless, dreamless sleep of unconsciousness had given way to a conscious, dreamless sleep, the pain had come and refused to die away. He refused to die away as well.  
He made an effort to open one eye, just enough to get an idea of what time of day it was. The lack of sunlight shining on where he was led him to guess that it was sometime during the morning. He had fallen from the cliff at night, or early morning -he could not recall exactly- and guessed he had been unconscious for only a few hours; any longer seemed highly unlikely.  
He let the eye close again and shifted slightly in his position. At least he could still move, no matter how little it was. He would have to figure out his limits later. The ringing in his ears ceased, and voices caught his attention. One registered deep within his memory, and though he could not recall a name or face, he immediately knew it was danger, and that to keep still would be the best thing he could do. Unknowingly, he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
He awoke slowly sometime later and risked opening his eyes again, this time to see if the owner of the voice was still there. The first things he saw were a pair of bloodred eyes glaring down at him.  
"Look, is alive."  
Ghost trembled and looked away, knowing he was unable to defend himself against the bird if it chose to strike.  
"Ferret sir, you name Ghost, right?"  
Ghost looked back up at the bird.  
"Ferret send to look for you. She upset bad, all think you dead. Can you stand?"  
Inwardly, Ghost felt relieved at hearing the bird speak friendly towards him. He tried to will himself to speak. "Where is..." he had to take another breath. "Where is Celleste?"  
The bird cocked its head. "You mean other ferret? She fine at camp with rabbit and otter. They send me find you."  
Ghost breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, warding off a returning headache.  
"Hello down there."  
The lapwing glanced up at the voice and hissed. Ghost opened his eyes and looked past the bird at the speaker. At the top of the cliff, bow drawn to its bent, was Starbane.  
"I knew you weren't dead, ferret. That is something that can be easily remedied, though."  
Ghost slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and pushed the bird aside so he could see Starbane clearly. "What do you want, Starbane?"  
"Your blood, ferret." He loosed the arrow.  
The deadly shaft whistled through the air and buried into the ground a good distance from Ghost.  
"Ha! Not such a good shot, eh Starbane?"  
Starbane ignored Ghost's comment and notched a second arrow. "Ghost, you will die, and I will kill you." He drew the arrow back, aimed, and released. Once again, the arrow struck dirt.  
Ghost laid back on the ground and looked up at the bird. "How long until he hits, do you figure?" A third arrow whistled down, and Gurren had to jump aside to avoid it. Ghost turned and looked at the wooden shaft. "Try again, Starbane. I think the cliff is still alive."  
Starbane growled. "I'll be back, ferret, with a real archer. You will die."  
Ghost looked at the lapwing. "Listen, go find help as fast as you can. I'll wait out the storm."  
"My name Gurren. I get help. Many more. Good luck!"  
With a graceful hop powerful beat of the wings, Gurren was airborne. Ghost glanced about the ledge to see what he could use as shelter or protection. Starbane would return, he had no doubts about that, but he did not know how long it would take him too return.  
He tried to push himself up to a sitting position again and checked for broken bones. As far as he was able to tell, three ribs were broken, and his left ankle was swollen, but nothing more beyond that. His head throbbed, but that was from a gash caused by falling on a rock, not because it was broken. He tried to stand, keeping most of his weight on his right foot. He was successful, but off balance, and had to use the rock wall for support. Ghost took a deep breath and hobbled over to the edge of the ledge, looking down to see how far he was from the bottom. He immediately saw it was too far to jump, or climb; he would have to get down another way.  
"You there!"  
Ghost jumped and pressed his back against the rock wall as he turned to see who it was. A grey and white seagull glided up and landed on the ledge.  
"Gurren sent me. Said you were in trouble."  
"Aye, a bit." Ghost relaxed; it seemed Gurren knew a few friends. "Any ideas?"  
The gull glanced up, then down. "You walk?"  
"A little."  
"Come." The gull beckoned him over. "Go to nest, you see. Hiding place."  
Ghost hobbled over to the gull and looked for the nest. "Where's the nest?"  
"There. We fly over." The gull pointed to the second ledge and fluttered his wings. "You hold on tight, get on back."  
The gull lowered himself so Ghost could climb onto his back. Then he took to the air. Ghost was glad it was a short flight, not lasting more than a few seconds. He did not know if his weight was enough to hinder long term flight. When they arrived, Ghost was dropped into the nest.  
"Now listen good. On wall behind is small cave. Not cave really, more like hole. Rest there. Rat not find you there."  
Ghost pushed himself to his feet and looked at the small shelter. It was not large, but it would do. "Thank you, sir. Tell Gurren I said thanks as well."  
"No problem. My name Stryker, what yours?"  
"Ghost."  
"Rest, Ghost. I return with food later."  
Ghost watched the gull fly off and limped over to the hole in the wall. He nestled up against one of the rock sides and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Celleste was lying beneath a tree in a sort of stunned silence, lost in thought about the past few days. Everything had come and gone with such speed she hardly knew how to react to it now. For her, the initial pain had gone and had been replaced by shock. The event would register soon, however she did not know when. Therefore, she spent her time staring up at the clouds and thinking.  
A loud snap followed by intense rustling of leaves brought her out of the dream-like silence and she jumped to her feet, shortsword drawn.   
"Who goes there?"  
"Flynt. Celleste, is that you? Come here quick!"  
The excited sound of Lady Flynt's voice confused her, but nevertheless, Celleste sheathed the shortsword and walked towards the trees. Flynt came bounding out, almost colliding full force into the ferret.  
"Celleste, wonderful news, you won't believe it. Where are the others?"  
Celleste clamped a paw on the darting squirrelmaid's shoulder. "Slow down. What news do you have that seems so urgent."  
Lady Flynt grinned at Celleste as she spoke. The words came out so fast, Celleste had to stop her and tell her to start again slower.  
"Gurren came back from meeting with one of the gulls. He's alive."  
There was an awkward silence as the words registered with Celleste, and when they did the two bounded off towards the camp together.  
"Acer, Montel, Corbin, Elflein! Ghost I still alive!" Celleste burst through the brush, still struggling to get her travel cloak on, and ran headlong into the badger. "Terribly sorry," she suddenly gave the stunned Montel an excited hug. "He's alive!" She ran further into the camp. "Acer, Elflein, where are you?"  
"Here, ol' gel. What's all th' noise about?" Acer entered from the opposite end of the camp and watched as the ferret and squirrel danced circles around a laughing badger. "I daresay, wot'n'th' blazes...." He cupped his paws around his mouth and gave a loud shout. "WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?"  
Celleste nearly bowled him over. "Ghost's alive."  
"Wha? How?"  
"Gurren spoke with the gulls, they have him alive and in a safe spot on the cliff."  
Acer grinned and gave a loud shout. "Wahoo! Well, now we need t' figure out how t' get th' poor chap down." He whistled, bringing the camp back into silence. "Listen, Ghost is alive, but now we've got t' figure a way t' get 'im off th' cliff." He thought a moment. "Flynt, how badly hurt is Ghost?"  
"He won't be climbin' down, or up, any time soon. The gull told Gurren that he was limping. Also said he had a nasty looking hole in his chest."  
Acer frowned. "Well, we need t' figure out wot 'e needs, an' get 't up t' 'im as soon as possible." He suddenly straightened up as something caught his ear. "First we need t' move out afore Starbane's hunters find us."  
"Too late, you long eared freak."  
All save Celleste and Lady Flynt turned to find three foxes standing, arrows notched on their bows and drawn to their bent. Celleste growled low, her back to the three hunters as she fingered the hilt of her shortsword. Lady Flynt ran with the speed possessed by all squirrels and vanished into the bush; so quickly that the foxes did not notice her presence.  
"Listen up, you are going to do as I say, or you will find out what a pincushion feels like. You, ferret, turn around."  
Celleste slowly turned her head around to face the fox, her eyes narrowing as she glared into his own. "You, sir, can address me properly, or you can kill me."  
The fox grinned mischievously and eased up on the bow. "Looks like we've got a troublemaker here, boys." He walked over until he was half a step from Celleste, who still had her back to him. "What's your name, missy?"  
"No matter of yours."  
Celleste drew the shortsword and spun, slashing at an upward angle at the fox. Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden attack, and the blade struck its target full on. At the same moment Celleste attacked, an arrow whistled down from a nearby tree, striking one of the other foxes in the throat. The fox released his arrow, but it was off aim and soared harmlessly into the air. The third fox, upon seeing his other two comrades fall, brought his bow up and aimed at the ferret.  
"Stow it, vermin! You've been lucky to live this long, but I've got another arrow notched an' ready if you want it."  
Celleste gripped her shortsword tightly, staring at the fox. "Your call."  
The fox growled, his deep, dark, green eyes roving from one beast to the other. "You killed members of my clan, one day I will kill yours. But until then you win." He fired the arrow into the ground. With a loud growl, he strode out of the clearing.  
"How long d'y'think we've gots?" Acer stared at the two dead foxes, almost in a stupor. "That 'appened quicker'n y' c'n say Salamandastron."  
Celleste growled followed the path the fox had taken, stopping at the edge of the camp. "Never mess with me, fox, you'll end up dead!" When no response came, she swung the shortsword and buried it in the trunk of a tree. Leaving it there, she strode back into the camp. "Best get a move on, Acer. He'll bring back more."  
Lady Flynt came out of the bush; her bow held tightly in her paw with the second arrow still notched in it. "Anyone hurt?"  
"Just a few of the other team's egos." Montel gave Celleste a pat on the back. "Good, quick thinking you two. Now let's get out of here."  
"Yes," Corbin cupped a paw around his ear as he listened for any sounds of approaching beasts. "And we best be quick."  
Elflein had remained silent the entire time. She slowly knelt by one of the foxes and studied it. "The fox said that we killed members of his clan. What do you think that meant?"  
"We'll find out soon enough, sis." Celleste started towards her sister. "Let's go!"  
Elflein reached for a small insignia that was embroidered on a piece of cloth and hanging from the fox's belt but was suddenly pulled to her feet. She started to protest, but the group was in too much of a hurry to stop. In less than a minute, Eagle Watch was nowhere to be found in or around the camp.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Starbane gave the fox a violent backhand, drawing blood, and caught him by the ear before he fell again. "You let them go?" He released the fox, who had yet to regain balance, and hissed as the tracker fell to the ground. "I paid your clan well, gave them food, shelter, military experience, and a good leader. How am I repaid? Utter failure!" He gave the fox a sharp kick. "Get up, Trent."  
Trent coughed and spat the blood from his mouth. "I was outnumbered, they killed Reifer and Marx."  
Starbane dropped to one knee beside the fox and clamped a paw around his throat. "Then kill one in return, preferably their leader."  
Trent did his best to hide the pain that Starbane was inflicting on him, even going so far as to utter a low growl. "They will die. The clan will not stand idle after two of our comrades have been killed."  
Starbane released the fox and stood. "Get your clan out of here. Tell them to elect a new leader. Seeing how Marx is dead, they will need a new one anyway. If you are not gone by nightfall, I will see to it you and your comrades never see the light of day."  
Trent glared at the rat, but stood and bowed nonetheless. "It will be done."  
Starbane watched the fox stalk off and call the score of foxes that made up the Foxtribe Clan. It would mean a small loss to his military strength, but there was no room for them. They were mercenaries, and he did not need them any more than the annoying resistance group that had sprung up seemingly overnight.  
His mind shifted to the ferret that had fallen over the cliff. Curious, he sauntered over to the cliff's edge and peered down.  
"Ferret, are you still there?"  
"No beast here but us birds, Starbane!"  
Starbane frowned. The ferret had holed himself up in a small alcove, making himself immune to archer attacks. "You can't stay in there forever, ferret. You have to give up sometime."  
"I could live like a king in here, and when you least expect it, I will come and kill you in your sleep, rat."  
"You're a traitor to your kind, and you deserve a traitors death."  
There was a faint chuckle that seemed to rise from down below. "If you mean I am not a murderous, thieving, pillaging, plundering, villainous scum like yourself, then yes: I am a traitor. Otherwise, I am naught more than a ghost, Starbane."  
Starbane shrugged the ferret's words aside. "You will starve to death, or die from your injuries. No one will come to care for you, mark that."  
Down below, nestled in his shelter, Ghost had to fight to resist laughing solely to taunt the rat. He had torn the hem of his robe and made a makeshift bandage for the dagger wound, but Starbane was right. If he received no help soon, he would die. Archers had been warding off the gull, and he had not seen the lapwing since he met him this morning.  
"Starbane, just remember my words. You will die in these lands. No beast will make you a grave, and until you die I will haunt you forever!"  
"A mere trifle I will take care of when the time is right, ferret. You are in as much a position to bargain as the lowest class beast in my horde, maybe even less. Die for all I care, it will solve plenty of my problems for me."  
Ghost closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the alcove. Hunger was slowly making its demand to be satisfied, but had yet to reach a level where it was unbearable. He had long ago given up trying to figure a way down, knowing full well his swollen ankle would not last in a climb, and instead turned his hopes to Eagle Watch. They knew he was alive, if the gull had been able to get a hold of Gurren, and Gurren in turn able to get a hold of the group.  
He pulled a small pouch from his belt; part of the supplies he had been given upon joining Starbane's horde. In it were the crumbled remains of a few semi-stale oatcakes that had been crushed in the fall. They would do in a pinch, but he wanted to save them in case the need arose. He sincerely hoped it did not.  
The sound of wings beating air caught his attention. He looked outside and watched the lapwing make a reckless attempt to land on the ledge.  
"Lissen ferret, they come at night. Lady Flynt bring package." Gurren glanced up and flapped his wings. "Must go now, farewell."  
Gurren took off as an arrow embedded itself in the nest where the lapwing had been perched a few seconds earlier. Ghost looked up at the ceiling of the alcove, as if he could see the horde above him through the rock.  
"You missed him that time, Starbane! Ah, well, I can wait."  
There was no reply, he did not wish to hear one anyway. There was nothing left to do now but wait for nightfall. Until then, there was always time for sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Lady Flynt stared at the rock wall in front of her, readjusted her pack, and muttered to herself again just how crazy she was for doing this. The pack, which weighed a considerable amount, had been filled with basic supplies. Food, water, and medical supplies to last for however long Ghost could stretch them out. A rope had been added as an afterthought, but was coiled and bound to the side of the pack, where Flynt could use it if necessary during her climb.  
"Good luck, Flynt."  
Celleste was the only one of the group who had come to see the squirrelmaid off. The rest had stayed behind to work on concealing their new camp. It had also been decided that too much activity at the base of the cliff was bound to attract attention, something none of them wanted.  
"Celleste, any messages you want to give your dear once I get up?"  
Celleste placed her paw on Flynt's shoulder. "Just tell him I'm waiting, and if he ever wants me to patch up that robe of his he'd better come down."  
Lady Flynt grinned nervously. "He'll be fine. I don't know him half as well as you do, and I don't think I'd let him die without a fight."  
Celleste shivered as a light, cool breeze blew through. She silently pulled her travel cloak tighter around herself. "Be careful, Flynt."  
"Hey," Flynt said with a lopsided grin as she gripped the rock. "I'm a squirrel, climbing is my life."  
Without a word more, she started her ascent. Never going too fast, or too slow, she belaboured her way up until she was lost from view in the darkness of the night. Celleste stayed a while longer, listening to the occasional clatter of a loose pebble falling down the cliff face, though never looking to see where it landed. Another breeze kicked up, stronger this time, and her cloak lightly whipped about her ankles.  
"Good night, Ghost." She whispered the words into the wind and slowly started her walk home.  
  
Flynt stopped to rest on a small ledge. Climbing a tree was easy, but rock was by far one of the most difficult challenges she had faced in her lifelong climbing career. Her claws were useless, and she had to rely on precarious handholds that under normal circumstances she would never consider using. She did not have much further to go, however. Another five minutes would see her on the ledge, which she saw above her and to the left, silhouetted against the night sky.  
With a soft, yet determined growl, she continued her climb. Each step held an element of risk. As she clutched a stone, it could easily be the last; choosing to hold long enough to fool her, then crumbling and breaking as she placed her trust in it. It was an element almost beyond her control, yet she could not force herself to push it from her mind. She looked up to check her progress and found the goal just in reach. She shifted her weight, gripped a small fissure in the rock wall, and pulled herself up and less than an arm's length from the ledge. With the nimbleness only a squirrel could possess, she darted the rest of the way up. With a heavy sigh, she stretched out on the cool rock to catch her breath.  
"You must be Lady Flynt."  
She lifted her head and looked up at the ferret. "Aye, and that must mean you're Ghost."  
He gave curt nod and offered a paw to pull her up. She willingly accepted, and once on her feet the two moved to the shelter of the alcove. Flynt noticed immediately that he walked with a heavily uneven gait.  
"You're limping pretty badly, there."  
"I fell and hurt my ankle. It will heal." He sat down, leaning against the alcove wall. For added comfort, he had lined the rock with pieces from the nest. "Have a seat."  
Flynt let the pack drop to the floor and graciously sat back against the wall. "Nice place you have here, a bugger to reach, though."  
"Well, it keeps me safe from the rain." He tossed her the arrow that had been shot at Gurren earlier that day.  
Flynt looked the arrow over and tossed it carelessly aside. "Well, as long as you're safe, I suppose."  
Ghost shook his head, but in the darkness, it was almost a useless gesture. "It won't be long before they figure out I'm not much more than a good rope's length away. When they do, they'll swarm this place like bees on honey."  
"You'll need to get down then."  
Again, Ghost shook his head. "Easier said than done. I have a few broken ribs and a swollen ankle. Not the best things to have on a climb."  
"I've got rope. That will make it easier." She loosened the straps that held the rope to the pack and tossed the coil to Ghost. "It's not long enough to reach the bottom, but we could take it in stages. How are you at climbing, or should I even ask?"  
"Don't ask. I'll pick it up soon enough, though. I always was a fast learner, especially when my life was on the line."  
Lady Flynt just sighed and shook her head. It was going to be a long climb down, that was for sure.  
"We're not getting down any time tonight. Get some rest, you look tired after your climb."  
Lady Flynt suddenly felt heavy with exhaustion. "Aye, you're right." She yawned once, and was soon fast asleep.  
Ghost rummaged through the supply pack until he came across a pencil. Taking the small book that the badger had given him, he wrote a long note. Then, he tied it closed with a small cord and dropped it off the side of the ledge. Someone would be around from the Watch by morning, and they would find it.  
  



	6. Part Six: Downfall

PART SIX  
DOWNFALL  
  
Chapter I  
  
Starbane stared at the flickering flame of the watchfire, his mind elsewhere. There were only two problems that he could see that threatened his position. The ferret that was trapped on the ledge, and the freedom fighting group that had already accounted for over a score of horde losses. The ferret seemed the easier of the two to find a remedy for. They had him pinned, and he was not going anywhere any time soon.  
"Trent an' his Foxtribe is gone, sir."  
Starbane was torn from his thoughts and he looked up at the weasel. "Good."  
"Permission t' speak freely, sir."  
Starbane's eyes twinkled slightly. "Sit down and talk."  
Warspite obeyed. "Dismissing Foxtribe was a mistake, sir. It dropped our numbers down another score an' a half."  
The rat silently contemplated the number. "How many do we number know?"  
"Five score. Since th' campaign started, we've lost half of our strength."  
Starbane chuckled and gave the weasel a clap on the shoulder. "This is why I keep you as m' second in command."  
Warspite chuckled. He had learned a while back that when his commander used a formal voice it meant he was in a tedious mood. Now he was slipping back into the freer corsair he had lived with on Rangear's ship.  
"Warspite, me 'eartie," Starbane suddenly drew a dagger and grabbed the weasel by the throat. He pulled the startled beast in close and pressed the steel to his throat. "Do you think I care about numbers? Salamandastron is not my goal right now, crushing that ferret and his friends is. We have five score; they have seven and a few birds. I don't care if it costs me another five score of this pitiful excuse of a horde, so be it. Salamandastron can wait." He released Warspite and sheathed the dagger. "Understood?"  
Warspite rubbed his throat and nodded. "Aye, sir." He pushed himself to his feet and walked off, leaving Starbane alone once more.  
"You seem to be experiencing some rough trails, Starbane."  
Starbane was learning not to jump at Skullrag's silent intrusions. "Nothing worth worrying about. Where is my brother?"  
"Learning the trade, Starbane. I took him in as an apprentice."  
Starbane glanced over his shoulder at the black-clad figure. "Is that so? I never gave him leave."  
"You can try to get him back if you can find him."  
"Your friend survived the fall."  
Skullrag growled and drew a dagger. "Where is he?"  
Starbane pointed at the cliff edge. "On a ledge down there, holed himself up in an alcove. Don't fret yourself, though, he ain't going nowhere."  
"I want him dead."  
Starbane stood and walked over to the assassin. "Why do you want him dead so badly?"  
"He betrayed me; tried to kill me." The ferret tapped his own head with the tip of his dagger. "For that, I think he should die."  
Starbane pressed his paws together and stared at the assassin before saying, "He will be dead within the week, more than likely sooner. He has nowhere to go but down, and that would kill him."  
"You better be right, rat. If he lives through this, you will die."  
Starbane blinked and gave Skullrag a cold stare. "Is that a threat?"  
"No. It is a warning. Ghost was one of my best pupils, he can kill you and you would not even know it until you woke up in the Dark Forest."  
"I will keep that in mind. Now, if you will excuse me," Starbane turned and walked quickly away from the assassin. Something in the back of his mind told him to take the 'warning' more seriously. What if this Ghost did survive; what would happen then? He glanced over his shoulder to see if the assassin was still there, but saw nothing but the surrounding trees.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Celleste gazed up at the grey clouds that were forming overhead and growled silently to herself. She had again come to the cliffs, but this time alone. The others had stayed behind at the camp, not wanting to attract attention with numbers. A faint hope that Flynt would be returning from the climb with news was now shattered, though. The rain clouds meant rain, and rain would make a climb down entirely too dangerous for even a squirrel. Still, she walked over to the base of the cliff. Shielding her eyes from the glare, she stared straight up at the distant ledge where Ghost and Flynt supposedly were.  
"Hello. We meet again."  
Celleste spun quickly, drawing her shortsword with blinding speed. She found herself looking at the fox the group had encountered the day before. "Well, do I need to teach you a lesson? Or did you learn from your two comrades already?"  
"I came alone. There are a score and a half of us not far from here, though. If you make a move, I will just give a call and they will come."  
Celleste kept her shortsword trained on the fox. "What do you want?"  
"Starbane dead. He disbanded my unit, and simple revenge is all I seek." Trent clasped his paws behind his back.  
Celleste lowered the sword. "Are you requesting to join our group?"  
"No." Trent grinned. "But I would like to post an offer. We will pay your group for the death of Starbane."  
"How much?"  
"You name your price," Trent said. "We will pay."  
Celleste eyed him curiously. "Interesting offer." She suddenly growled and raised the shortsword again. "We ain't mercenaries, fox. We don't do the dirty work of some other cowardly beast. Forget your offer, we won't take it."  
Trent scowled. "Very well. Remember what happened here." He turned and walked off at a brisk pace.  
Celleste smirked and sheathed her shortsword. It seemed Ghost and Flynt were not going to come today. With one last glance up at the ledge, she started walking back towards camp. She only got two steps, however, when her foot kicked something. Instinctively, she looked at it and was immediately puzzled. There was a book at the base of the cliff.  
Looking around to see if the fox was coming back for it, she scooped it up and studied the cover. It was beaten and worn, and the front bore an embossed letter that could have been anything at one point. A piece of cord was holding it shut, so she untied it and opened it up. Her jaw dropped slightly as she read the owner's name, which was written in a fancy, brush style script on the inside of the cover: Ghost.  
She stared back up at the ledge, thinking Ghost might have dropped it when he fell; however, that seemed unlikely. She did not bother reading the first page, as she could hardly recognise the symbols that were written there. The second page, though, was more intelligible.  
  
To Eagle Watch, or whoever finds this book,  
Lady Flynt made the climb up, a commendable effort on her part, and we have enough supplies to last us through the week if the need should arise. Starbane is as persistent as ever to see me dead. The first few hours I was here, I gathered enough arrows to keep an archer happy for two full seasons.  
I trust all is well with the Watch. Acer must be doing a good job if we gained a new member in my absence. Take care, all of you. Think your strategies through wisely. I will be back as soon as I figure a way down from this ledge, though now that Lady Flynt is here I trust it should not prove too difficult a task. You can assist the efforts from the ground by sending either Gurren the lapwing or Stryker the gull tomorrow after receiving this message.  
~Ghost~  
  
Celleste curiously turned the page. There was another note, but shorter than the first. She read it over once and almost cried. She read it a second time before closing the book and rushing back towards the camp.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Ghost awoke to the soft sound of rain pattering against the stone ledge. He cracked his eyes open slowly and stared out at the vast, grey coloured sky and grinned tiredly. Lady Flynt was asleep against the far wall of the alcove, and Ghost gave her a soft kick.  
"Wake up, lazybones."  
The squirrelmaid stirred and opened one eye. "Whad'd'ya call me?"  
"Lazybones."  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ha, hardly. Who was it that climbed up here to rescue you?" She yawned and stretched slowly. "Aye, hardly lazy, if you ask me."  
Ghost leaned his head out and looked up at the top of the cliff. Starbane had been lazy, and no guard had been posted. "I think it seems like a good day for another climb."  
Flynt was immediately awake. "Are you out of your mind and crazy? I ain't climbin' in this weather. Not no way, not no how."  
Ghost pushed himself to his feet and limped into the rain. "I think it's quite lovely, actually." He peered over the side of the ledge. "Perfect for our needs."  
Lady Flynt scrambled to her feet and joined him. "What's goin' on in that head of yours?"  
He pointed downward to the base of the cliff. "You see that?"  
Shielding her eyes, the squirrelmaid stared down at the ground. "Nope. What is it?"  
"I dropped a message, and unless my eyes aren't playing me for fools, some beast just ran south. Out of curiosity, where's our camp?"  
"South."  
Ghost grinned. "Good. With luck, they found the note. How far away is the camp?"  
"Not far," she answered. "Takes less than five minutes to get here from there."  
"Good. Then, if they did find the note, and maybe even if they just chance to think of it, they'll send a bird up. Have you got that rope handy?"  
"Gurren doesn't like flyin' in the rain." She stomped back to the alcove and fetched the rope. "What do you need this for?"  
"We're climbing down."  
She dropped the rope. "You're crazy!"  
"No." He shielded his eyes and scanned the skies. "I'm alive and want to keep it that way. I'm a ferret who wants to get down from here and rejoin my friends. I'm not crazy."  
"Well, what's your plan?"  
He waved her over and pointed down to a ledge not far down from the one they were on. Lady Flynt recognised it immediately as the one she had rested on the night before.  
"The rope will reach that ledge, and we will use the rope to climb down to that ledge. Since Gurren does not like the rain, I will assume that the gull, Stryker, will be sent. He can untie the rope for us and fly the end down. We will use that method, and maybe even a little free climbing, until we are down. Couldn't be any simpler."  
Lady Flynt snorted. "Hrmph. We still need a bird."  
"Just wait, if they got my note, a bird will come."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
Ghost shushed her and cupped his paw around his ear. "Listen,"  
Lady Flynt was sceptical, but cupped her paw around her ear and listened into the wind as well. To her amazement, a soft cry reached her ear, and she stared at Ghost in amazement. "What did you write in that note?"  
"For them to send a bird."  
"You could have told me that at the beginning."  
Ghost shrugged as he began tying a loop in one end of the rope. "Lend a hand, will you? Take this and find a good anchor."  
While Lady Flynt searched out an anchor to attach the rope to, Gurren soared up to the ledge landed next to Ghost. The squirrelmaid glanced up at her friend with a questioning look on her face.  
"Gurren no like the rain, but you are friends. All right up here?"  
Ghost grinned at the lapwing. "We're climbing down and need your help. Fly a low sentry and watch out for any horde beasts. When the two of us reach that ledge down there, free the rope and fly your end down to us. We will be needing it again later."  
Gurren blinked his blood red eyes and gave a slow nod. "Easy to do."  
"Alright, rope's anchored." Lady Flynt grinned and walked to the edge, throwing the rope down to the ledge. Surprisingly enough, it reached the lower ledge with some length to spare. "Huh, forgot it was that long."  
"Flynt, you go first, Gurren, start looking out for any guards. Let's get off this rock."  
Lady Flynt glared at Ghost. "Ain't no way I'm going first, and that's final. Start climbing. If anything happens which requires I make a hasty climb, I'll take the rock. You need a head start, though, so get moving."  
Ghost needed no further urging. Taking the rope tightly with both paws he stepped off the ledge and started lowing himself down. Flynt watched and waited until he was halfway before taking the rope up and starting on her own descent. She had not gone far when Gurren swooped by and shouted the warning.  
"Mean rat coming, Starbane. Hurry!"  
She looked up at the top of the cliff and the sneering face of Starbane. With a mocking smile she waved at the rat and continued climbing down. Starbane glared at her, then the bird, then Ghost who was just arriving at the lower ledge. Then he waved his paw and vanished from view. Lady Flynt hesitated, confused by his behaviour. Seconds later, two archers appeared, bows already notched and drawn.  
"Gurren, get out of range! Ghost, I'm comin' down fast!"  
She looked up one last time as the first arrow came streaking down at her.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Celleste was acting strange, and try as she might, Elflein was unable to pin it down. All morning she had been quiet, but with a hidden energy welled up inside of her waiting to break free. Gurren was still gone meeting with Ghost, in accordance with the message that Eagle Watch had received; yet something told the ottermaid that her sister was hiding something.  
Now, Celleste was lying under a tree looking up at the sky, no doubt awaiting Gurren's return. Elflein watched her for a moment, and saw that her sister was not watching for the bird, but rather daydreaming. Curious, she slowly made her way over, trying to appear as casual as possible.  
"What're ya thinkin' of?"  
The daydream was shattered, whatever it was, and Celleste looked up at her sister. "Hmm?"  
Elflein sat down next to her sister. "Yore daydreamin'. What's on yore mind?"  
The ferret chuckled and looked back up at the sky. "Oh, nothin'."  
"I know you better'n that. I know ye don't like sittin' out in th' rain starin' at th' incomin' rain drops fer nothin'." Elflein grinned. "Ye thinkin' 'bout Ghost?"  
"Maybe."  
Elflein glanced around, making sure no one was listening in. "Ain't no one here, what about 'im?"  
"Nothin'."  
"I'd say you were worried, but that ain't a worried look on yore face." She paused. "Aw, come on, tell yer ol' sis. What're ya thinkin' of?"  
"I don't think he'd want anyone else to know yet," Celleste said playfully, smiling up at her sister. "But you can guess, once, and I'll tell you if you're right."  
Elflein closed her eyes in deep concentration. "All right, ye had t' make this ol' riverdog think, didn'tcha.... Well, lemme see."  
Celleste pushed herself up to a sitting position and grinned. "So, gonna guess?"  
"Hold on, give me a minute t' think." She furrowed her brow, stuck as to what it might be. "Ahhh, I give up. What is it?"  
Celleste shook her head. "Can't tell you."  
"I'm yore sister, fer cryin' out loud. Ye can tell me anythin'."  
Celleste pulled Ghost's book from under her cloak and looked around. "Alright, but you can't tell a soul what I'm about to show you, and you can't let Ghost know I told ahead of time, got that?"  
Elflein nodded. "Aye, o'course. So, what is it?"  
Celleste opened the book. "Read."  
"Dear Celleste, if I ne'er get down from 'ere," Elflein suddenly snatched the book from Celleste's paw. "Ye shake it too much. Can't read it right." She held the book closer to her face and read silently to her self. When she finished, she closed the book slowly and smiled at Celleste. "What's yore answer?"  
"That's my secret." She took the book back and returned it to its pocket. "What's your advice to me?"  
"I told ye to be careful when we first clapped eyes on 'im sleepin' on 'is path. Nothin' but a thief, in my opinion." Elflein leaned closer to her sister, resting her elbows on her knees.  
Celleste gave her older sister a shove. "Listen to yourself. A thief? What'd he steal?"  
"Yore 'eart, sis." Elflein sat upright and set her paw on Celleste's shoulder. "Ye know what I'd tell ye t' say."  
"Let me here you say it."  
"Say yes."  
Celleste grinned. "That's what I thought." Her face was suddenly dead serious. "You can't tell him I told you, though, and don't tell the others. I'd hate for it to be ruined,"  
"We'll need t' plan a good, proper weddin' once this mess blows over, maybe that badger at Salamandastron could 'elp in that area." Elflein chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, ne'er thought I'd see th' day m'sister got married."  
Celleste took her sister's paw in her own. "Just shows you how determined I can be."  
"Aye, guess it does." Elflein smiled and stood. "Well, best watch fer Gurren."  
By pure chance, a distant call drifted to them. "Bird sighted!"  
"I tell ye, that Acer's got a loudmouth twice as big as 'is appetite." Elflein pushed herself to her feet and offered a paw to her sister. "Gonna come along an' 'ear th' news?"  
With the help of her sister, Celleste was soon standing, and the two were making their way towards the main camp. As they drew nearer, and they were finally able to clearly see the others, it became obvious something was not right. Celleste started running towards Gurren, who was surrounded by Acer, and Corbin. Montel was watching the surrounding trees for signs of movement. Gurren was wounded by an arrow that had gone through his right wing.  
"What happened?"  
Acer looked over his shoulder at Celleste. "The three were ambushed, Ghost an' Lady Flynt are still on th' cliff, but on a lower ledge. Gurren got too close an' took an arrow in th' wing."  
Celleste pushed her way up to the injured lapwing, shooing Corbin and Acer back a bit. "Elflein, come on and give me a hand." She gave Gurren a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, and hold still. The arrow didn't hit anything important, and I'll get it free in a jiff."  
Gurren glared at her. "Ghost and Flynt still stuck on rock. Starbane trapping them above and below."  
"Alright, then we'll think up a plan as soon as I've got this arrow out of your wing." Celleste studied the arrow for a moment, then gripped the lower half of the shaft. "This might hurt."  
  
Chapter V  
  
Ghost growled as one of the archers notched a flaming arrow onto his bow. The archer, obviously skilled at his trade, sent the projectile down, where it landed next to the rope. If the rope were aflame, then Lady Flynt would be left without a safe means to get down to the second ledge. He looked around for Gurren. The lapwing was circling a safe distance away, but glided in when he heard his name called. An arrow had impaled his right wing.  
"Gurren, are you alright?" The lapwing nodded. "Then fly up and see if the fire is touching the rope. Hurry, time is important."  
The lapwing nodded and took off like a dart. He was back in no time.  
"Rope is burning."  
"Thank you. Now go back to camp and get that wing looked after."  
The lapwing jumped into the air. Ghost did not even wait to watch him leave. He growled in frustration and looked up at Lady Flynt.  
Lady Flynt clung to the rocky face of the cliff for life. She had been driven down under the ledge by a hail of arrows. Gurren had vanished, and her thoughts were full of worry for his well being, he had taken an arrow in the wing, and consequently saved her life. Ghost was still on the ledge below, and having no troubles in dodging the few arrows that were launched in his direction.  
"Flynt, just hold tight. They've got to run out of arrows at some point or another."  
Had she been down on the ledge with him, she would have sent him reeling with a cuff to the head. "That's easy for you to say," she shouted down. Some rock shifted under her feet and she moved into a new position. "You're standing flat on your feet!"  
There was a lengthy silence before Ghost spoke again. "When I say go, jump on the rope and hold on to it upside down!"  
"Are you crazy? I'll end up as a pincushion if I leave here."  
"Ready?"  
"No! I ain't gonna do it. You're crazy, Ghost!"  
"Set!"  
"What's upside down?"  
"Go!"  
She pushed off the cliff and dove towards the rope headfirst. It was a dizzying sight, to look down, but she snatched at the rope and held on tight, waiting for the arrows that would end her life. They never came. Instead, the rope snapped and she fell.  
Down below, Ghost gathered up the slackened rope and tied it tight to a stone anchor. It was a plan borne of desperation, but would have to suffice for now. He watched as a blur flashed past him and continued falling past the ledge. The rope snapped taught, and Flynt slid down a short ways as her fall was brought to an abrupt stop. Ghost grinned and waved as an arrow clattered a safe distance from him.  
"Hello down there! You alright?"  
Flynt looked up at him, frozen where she was. Her knuckles had lost all colour as she held on to the rope, swaying gently below the ledge where Ghost was. "I'm just fine. What'd'ya think? I just fell and had a fleeting glimpse of my own death!"  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're closer to the ground." He looked up in time to dodge an arrow. He cupped his paws around his mouth and looked up at the distant shapes of the three archers. "You missed me, ya blind idiots!"  
"So, what now?"  
Ghost peered back over the ledge at Lady Flynt. "Well, you can climb up here, or continue on down. I'd recommend down."  
Lady Flynt looked down. Ghost was right, the fall had brought her closer to the base of the cliff, and it was now no more than a short climb away. She glanced back up at Ghost. "What about you?"  
"I'll be fine, get down before Starbane gets wise and cuts that venue of escape off completely."  
Lady Flynt growled slightly. Her shoulders were starting to hurt from being yanked so violently by the abrupt stop, and her paws here burned from sliding down the rope. "Well, you're a squirrel, ye can climb. Let's get it done with." She climbed the rest of the way down the rope and rested a bit before switching to the rocky wall.  
Ghost watched her until she jumped down onto the ground below. At least she was safe, now he had to worry about himself. With an upward glance at the archers, he gripped the rope and lowered himself over the side of the ledge. His ribs hurt, but that could be ignored. The makeshift bandage on his gut had been soaked through with blood from his last climb down, and now it bled again from the stress placed on it. Ignoring the pain, he loosened his grip on the rope and slid down until his paws burned. Tightening his grip to stop him from going any further, he looked down at the ground below. It was nearer, now. He would make it, unless by some chance he happened to fall.  
He shook his head at the thought. He would slide down until he reached the bottom of the rope, then he would test his rock climbing skills. He would, without a doubt, reach the ground; he just preferred to walk away alive after reaching it. Drawing a deep breath, he loosened his grip once more.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Starbane hissed and turned away from the cliff as the squirrel reached the ground. "I want you archers to know that you're useless!"  
The most experienced of the three spoke over his shoulder at his commander. "They're too far away fer any archer, no matter 'ow skilled they might be."  
Starbane narrowed his eyes. "Kill them, or I'll see to it you get closer to them really quickly."  
The fox gave a slow nod and sent an arrow flying from his bow. The black shaft missed its target terribly, clattering against the ledge below. The ferret shouted something up at them, and he felt his blood rise.  
"Archers, hold fire."  
Starbane whirled around, his red cape billowing as it caught the air. "Are you issuing orders?"  
The fox glared at Starbane. "Yes, I am. An' if ye 'ad any sense in ye, you'd see it's a waste o' good wood an' metal t' try an' 'it those two. Why don't ye try summat smart an' send beasts down there t' catch em on th' ground?"  
Starbane drew a dagger, pressed it to the fox's throat, and hissed. "You're not one of those Foxtribe scum I disbanded, are you?"  
The fox blinked, but managed to hide his fear. "I wish I was, 'cause then I wouldn't be here lissnen t' ye."  
Those were his last words. Starbane drew the dagger across his throat and dropped the gasping fox to the ground. "A lesson to all of you who serve me! No beast is above my law and order. Warspite, get two score of our best and send them down to kill those two. I want their heads by tonight!"  
There was a scramble in the camp as Warspite selected and organised those he was to take with him. When they had gone, Starbane peered back over the cliff. The ferret was now climbing on the rope. He cast a cruel glare at the remaining two archers, who were staring at the body of their comrade.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Keep loosing those arrows or you'll be next."  
The two archers nodded quickly and continued firing their arrows down the cliff.  
  
Warspite growled. They were making slow progress, and chances were that the two fugitives would be long gone by the time they arrived. "Double time, march now!" He grinned as the two score of vermin hastened their step. This was more like it.  
A rat near the front of the horde suddenly let out a shriek and fell, an arrow protruding from his throat. Warspite froze, as did the rest of the group. The second to fall was in the back, and he was soon followed by four more. Warspite shouted out an order, but it was lost as a hail of arrows rained down on them from the surrounding trees. The two score were soon one, and then ten. Warspite drew his rapier as the arrows suddenly came to a stop.  
"Stand too, boys. Let's see what's been killin' our comrades off."  
"Oh, Warspite, you should know all too well." Trent stepped out of the trees. "By the looks of it, we just killed two score of Starbane's best."  
Warspite snapped at the fox, "Wrong, not even two score. There's still ten of us here."  
Nine arrows struck their targets simultaneously, and Warspite was left standing alone. Trent drew his gold trimmed rapier and dagger.  
"No, we killed two score. I'll give you a choice, weasel. Deliver a message to Starbane, or die right here with the rest of these scum."  
Warspite threw the rapier down and gave a slow nod. "I'll deliver a message."  
Trent brought his rapier down, severing the head of a nearby rat who had been slain early on. He tossed it to Warspite and grinned. "Tell him Trent is still here, and if he wants to do something about it, he'll need more than two score vermin to do it."  
Warspite watched the fox vanish into the trees and he dropped the rat's head. An arrow suddenly screamed past him, so close that it left a small cut on the side of his head.  
"Take the message to him, head and all. My archer will follow you to make sure Starbane receives it. Fare thee well, Warspite."  
Warspite picked up the head and stared at it, his stomach heaving at the sight. Two score were now dead, three score remained. In less than five minutes, two fifths of their fighting force had been wiped out by an ambush. He shuddered and started running back to the camp. One thing was certain; Starbane would not like what he was about to hear. Off in the distance, he watched as a seagull flew south. He grumbled to himself.  
"Sure, birds've got it easy. Trouble comes, they just fly away."  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Celleste had finished bandaging Gurren's wing and she stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
"There, see how that feels."  
Gurren waved the wing a few times. "It fine. Heal quickly, you see."  
Celleste nodded. "So, Ghost and Lady Flynt are under attack. Will they be able to get down?"  
Gurren shook his head. "No can tell. Ghost is smart, Flynt smart too, but rock is big."  
Elflein put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "It'll be alright. Ghost's done well so far. If Starbane couldn't kill 'im th' night he fell, then that scum of a rat ain't gonna kill 'im now."  
Celleste grinned and wiped a forming tear from her eye. "Well, we'll just have to sit here and wait then, won't we."  
There was a loud shriek, and Gurren looked skyward. "Is Stryker."  
The gull landed on the ground. "You be Celleste, right?"  
Celleste nodded. "Yes, that's me."  
"I return from cliff. Both are on ground, but in trouble."  
Celleste's heart skipped a beat, and she hurriedly snatched up her cloak. "Where."  
"Near cliff, at bottom. Safe from rat, but need help."  
Elflein whistled for the rest of the Watch. "Acer, we've got a bit of an emergency. Celleste and m'self are goin' out for a walk."  
Acer bounded up to them, a javelin in paw. "You're not goin' anywhere without me."  
"Sorry, chap. Three's a crowd, and we don't want to attract too much attention."  
The gull cawed at Elflein's comment. "Won't be no trouble. Group of foxes kill whole buncha de vermin."  
Celleste swallowed hard, remembering her run-in with Trent at the base of the cliff. "Well, in that case I guess a crowds not going to make a difference."  
"I guess not. Montel, Corbin, y'two stay an' watch th' camp. We'll be back. Lead on, gullthingy."  
Stryker shot the hare a look and clacked his beak shut. "Longears better learn to stay quiet really quick."  
Acer patted the gull's beak. "No offence meant, ol' chap. Laugh a little, wot!"  
The gull took off without a word and started flying towards the cliff. Celleste and Elflein glared sarcastically at Acer, and the three laughed until they were clear out of the camp.  
  
Ghost was leaning against the rocky wall of the cliff on one foot, one arm wrapped about his ribs, and the other pressed against the wound in his gut. Pain had returned. Lady Flynt silently tore a strip of cloth from the torn and tattered green robe and folded it into a compress.  
"I told you not to jump down," she said as she moved his paw and pressed the compress to the dagger wound.  
Ghost gritted his teeth. "I didn't jump, I fell." He coughed and felt bolts of pain shoot through his body. "I never was the best climber."  
"You said you'd learn fast. Here, hold that there." She placed his paw on the compress and scanned the skies. "I hope Stryker got the message back to the camp."  
"He did. No way he could get lost." He doubled over as another wave of pain shot trough him.  
He had been about twice his height from the bottom of the cliff when his grip gave out. He had fallen hard and landed on his side. His left foot and ribs, which had been injured in his first fall, had now rendered him unable to walk without support. The dagger wound was only adding to his agonising condition. He slowly stood upright and waited for his head to clear.  
"Listen, I'll leave you here and run back to the camp. I'll get the others, and we can fix up a stretcher of something to carry you back."  
Ghost gave a nod, but said nothing. He slid down until he was sitting with his back against the cliff. Flynt handed him a small dagger.  
"It's not much, but you might be able to fend of a small attacker with it." She turned to leave, hesitated, and turned back. "I'll be back soon. Trust me."  
Ghost took the dagger in the paw that was not holding the compress and waved her off. Lady Flynt turned and dashed off, not pausing to look back. Ghost looked at the tiny blade of the dagger and tossed it aside. It was useless for anything other than cutting bandages, and he did not need those. He closed his eyes and tried to force the pain out of his mind. As he did, a dark shadow fell over him.  
"Look what fell from the sky."  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the cold face of a fox. "Hello there. Wouldn't happen to have any poultice on you by any chance?"  
"Don't pester me with stupid jokes, ferret. I come on a different matter. You are a part of the group fighting against Starbane, are you not?"  
Ghost shook his head. "I don't talk to no beast who I don't know the name of."  
"Call me Trent."  
"Very well, Trent. Yes, I am with the group. Eagle Watch is our name. Who sent you, Starbane?"  
Trent hissed at the mention of the rat. "Starbane is a fool. He disbanded my unit and left us to die. We struck back at him, though. He lost two score today, and if my numbers are right that would leave him with three score more. An alliance would benefit us both."  
"Are you seeking justice, Trent? Or is it revenge you are after?"  
Trent narrowed his eyes. "You are just like the other one." He drew his rapier and levelled the point at Ghost's throat. "All I do is for revenge."  
"Back of, fox. You remember what I did to your two friends, don't ya?"  
Trent turned and glared at the squirrel, otter, ferret, and hare that had suddenly appeared. The squirrel had a bow with an arrow notched, drawn, and aimed right at him. With a hiss, he sheathed the rapier and strode off. Lady Flynt started to go after him, but Elflein put a restraining paw on her shoulder.  
"Let him walk, to kill him is no better than anything he would do."  
Celleste ran over to Ghost and knelt beside him. "You alright?"  
Ghost waved a paw as if the wounds were nothing. "I've had far worse than this."  
"Look at you, you're a mess. Ain't nothing worse than the cleaning you're going to get once you're back at the camp." Celleste looked at the tattered robe. "Gonna need to get this patched up, too."  
Acer laughed. "Look at th' two of 'em. Wot a hoot."  
Elflein placed her arm around the hare's shoulder and started walking away from Ghost and Celleste. "Stryker was right, you need to learn how to be quiet."  
Lady Flynt rolled her eyes. "Well, if those two don't start thinkin' about movin' back to the camp, he's gonna die out here."  
Elflein looked back. "Naw, Celleste'll take care of him. I think the best thing we can do is head back to the camp."  
Acer scratched his head. "But whose gonna watch them?"  
Elflein pointed up as Stryker's shadow streaked past. "The gull and myself."  
Lady Flynt grinned and started jogging back towards the camp, dragging Acer along with. "Come on, ya bally hare, show me wot sort o' tucker's waitin' at th' camp for us t' scoff!"  
Acer immediately forgot about staying behind. "All sorts o' great stuff. Y'know, y'd make a jolly fine hare if'n y'weren't a squirrel."  
Elflein chuckled and clasped her paws behind her back. "Celleste!"  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry up, haven't got all day."  
"I'm workin' at it. He's got broken ribs and his left ankle's swollen, sprained pretty bad."  
Elflein strolled over and knelt down to examine the ankle. "Aye, we'll have to walk him back."  
There was a soft thud, and all three turned to see what it was. Someone had thrown the head of a rat from the top of the cliff. Elflein turned away in disgust, and Celleste busied herself with treating Ghost's dagger wound. Ghost just grinned.  
"Wonder what the meaning of that was."  



	7. Part Seven: Chaos

Part Seven  
Chaos  
  
Chapter I  
  
Night had fallen, and with it went the moral of Starbane's horde. News had spread like wildfire about the ambush that had lessened their numbers by two score. Warspite had been spared from the rat commander's wrath simply by luck. Starbane instead sufficed his appetite for blood by swearing revenge. The horde had wisely decided to give their commander a wide berth, and he now sat alone at one of the camp's watchfires, his miss-matched eyes reflecting the flickering flame.  
"Starbane, you look as though you've seen a Ghost."  
"I want to know where my brother is, Skullrag."  
"He's around, if you can find him. He learns quickly, much like my former pupil did, if not more so."  
Starbane stood and glared at the assassin. "You've brought bad luck to m'horde. Since you arrived, I've lost a prisoner, over three score of my numbers, and my brother." He drew a dagger and pressed it to Skullrag's gut before the ferret could react. "I wonder if it would all end if I kill you."  
"You can try, but you will be dead."  
"Who's gonna kill me, ferret?"  
"Turn around and see."  
Starbane chuckled. "You don't fool me that easily."  
A cold voice stopped Starbane's chuckle cold. "Ye should more often, brother. It jus' might prove useful."  
Starbane glanced over his shoulder. Darkbane was standing next to the fire, a bow in paw with an arrow drawn and ready.  
"Darkbane, you disappoint me."  
"Yer jus' tryin' t' win me over. Nice try, but it ain't gonna work. Now let Skullrag go, or yer gonna know what an arrer in yer back feels like."  
Starbane retracted the dagger, his eyes still boring into Darkbane's. "Why are you here?"  
"We thought you might have a business proposal for us."  
"I want that small group of rebels shattered."  
Skullrag grinned. "I know just how to do it. One of them, the hare from Salamandastron, is a friend of Ghost's, and is their part time leader. By killing him you could effectively destroy their moral."  
Starbane leaned in until his nose was a hairbreadth away from Skullrag's. "I don't care how you do it, just do it. Now get out of my sight." He glanced back at Darkbane, but saw only empty space. When he looked back to Skullrag, he started when he found that he was gone as well. He shuddered. "I don't like assassins, too sneaky. Warspite, come here!"  
It took a while for the weasel to arrive, but when he did Starbane wasted no time. "We are going to strike the resistance fast and hard. I don't care if we conquer the badlands, we can always come back, but I want that ferret and his friends dead!"  
"Of course. But how do you plan about doing it, m'lord."  
Starbane glared at his second in command. "We out number them. That alone should make it easy."  
"Sir, we outnumbered the Foxtribe, but they cut us down without a single loss on their side."  
Starbane grinned. "Good observation. Ambush works. If it works, we'll use it. Three score ambushing seven will guarantee victory."  
Warspite grinned. "Good to know, m'lord. Shall I ready the horde?"  
"No. Wait until they're through getting over the Foxtribe incident. They've been struck dumb and will make stupid mistakes in battle. We can wait."  
Warspite bowed. "Of course, m'lord."  
  
Chapter II  
  
Celleste looked up at the stars as she stroked Ghost's head, which was cradled in her lap. She was relieved that he was safe, and things seemed to be looking up. Trent had reportedly taken out two score of the vermin in Starbane's horde, lowering them to three score left to fight. More importantly, though, the Watch was back together. After she and Elflein had managed to bring Ghost back to the camp -both ferrets had requested to be in a small clearing near the main camp- Ghost had fallen fast asleep. Now, however, both were awake and gazing up at the stars.  
"They are quite lovely."  
"Aye," Ghost became aware that he was falling asleep again watching the stars. "They are nice to look at."  
"I got your message."  
Ghost's ears perked up. "Oh? What did you decide?"  
She looked down at him and scratched his chin. "You know."  
"I want to hear you say it."  
"I want to hear you ask it, first."  
He took her paw in both of his and rubbed it gently. "Celleste, I would be honoured if you would consider taking me to be your husband."  
She gently lifted his head off her lap and stretched out on the ground next to him. "What do you think my answer will be?"  
"I don't know, but a clue would be helpful."  
She huddled up beside him and nuzzled her head into his neck fur. "I will. When is the ceremony going to be?"  
"As soon as this is over. I'm sure someone at Salamandastron would know where we could go."  
Celleste smiled and felt here eyelids getting heavy. She stifled a yawn. "Ghost,"  
He did not answer, he had fallen asleep. She kissed him gently on the cheek and was soon dozing alongside him.  
  
Elflein chuckled as the two fell asleep, oblivious to the fact they had been spied on. She nudged Lady Flynt and winked.  
"I think it's cute."  
Elflein shook her head and chuckled. "I think it's about time. I'm glad to se she's found someone. Ghost was rare. There aren't too many good ferrets in the world."  
"There's another family somewhere south of here, or so I've heard. Hard to tell what rumours are true nowadays." Lady Flynt sighed. "Wish I could find someone like that."  
"You will, you rogue." Elflein grinned.  
The two turned and made their way back to the camp. Acer was sitting with Corbin and Montel, still lazy from the massive amount of soup he had tucked in for dinner. He waved at the two as they emerged from the trees.  
"I say, 'ave they gone t'sleep?"  
Elflein nodded. "Yes, and if you wake them up, I'll learn ya real quick just how much of a virtue silence can be."  
Corbin yawned and nodded to the others. "I need to get some sleep." The silent warrior grinned drowsily and made his way to the spot of earth he claimed for his bed.  
Elflein caught the next yawn. "Those things are contagious, or I ain't an otter. Good night all. Montel, it's your watch now, right?"  
The big badger gave a slow nod. "Get some sleep. No beast is going to mess with us while I'm watching the place."  
"Remember that we have two back there." Elflein pointed to the small clearing where Ghost and Celleste were.  
"I will. Go sleep."  
The ottermaid followed orders well, and was soon fast asleep near the fire. Acer stretched and trotted over to a log. Using it as a pillow, he was soon snoring soundly. Lady Flynt slowly gazed about the sleeping camp.  
"You know, I like this Watch business. Feels like I'm in a family again."  
Montel gave her a slow, agreeing nod. "That's what Corbin and I feel as well."  
"Why are the two of you so quiet?"  
"We are working on that. We've travelled together for five seasons, alone. After a while, you run out of things to talk about, and you learn to communicate silently. Now that we're in a larger group, though, we need to work on talking again. We're just both silent by nature."  
Lady Flynt gave a slow nod. "I think I understood most of that."  
Montel chuckled. "Get some sleep."  
The squirrel needed no second urging, and was soon fast asleep. Montel stood slowly, shouldering his axe, and silently made his way over to the spot where Elflein had been spying on Ghost and Celleste. He had to admit silently to himself; the two looked made for each other. He watched them for a moment, then started a slow patrol of the perimeter of the camp.  
He had gone a few rounds about the perimeter and was about to return to the fire when a glint caught his eye. Holding the axe ready, he silently made his way towards whoever it was.  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
Trent gripped his bow tightly as he stole through the forest. Behind and to both sides of him, the one and a half score strong Foxtribe did likewise. Each fox had his or her own bow ready, arrows notched in preparation for the quick, guerrilla attack. Ahead, the camp watchfires were burning low, and scouts had already reported that most of the horde had drifted off to sleep.  
He held a paw up, motioning the group to stop. Up ahead, hanging from a tree by a rope around his neck, was a fox. Trent made his way noiselessly towards the body. The rope had not been the method of death. A long gash ran perpendicular to the windpipe, and that was enough.  
"Who is that, sir?" A younger member of the tribe slowly crept towards the hanging body and bared his teeth in anger.  
"One of Starbane's own. His name was Thorpe, if I remember correctly. I asked him once to join us; top notch archer. A shame." He pushed past the body and stopped at the edge of the tree line. "Is the tribe ready, Snitch?"  
Snitch glanced over his shoulder. "Been ready all day."  
Trent held up his paw again, this time pointing at the camp. Foxtribe raised their bows, took aim, and awaited the signal. Trent's paw dropped, and thirty black-shafted arrows took to the air. The Foxtribe leader waited to loose his own, though, saving his arrow for a special target.  
  
Starbane yawned; it was going to be a long night. He was still fuming over the loss of two score of his finest warriors, and Warspite had yet to recover from the brutal response he had received for delivering the message. Now, the weasel was sitting across the fire, holding his still sore nose in both paws. The rat stared at his second in command.  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there and sulk the night away?"  
Warspite growled. "Didn't you ever learn not to kill the messenger? You should be going after Trent and his Foxtribe."  
A loud chorus of cries and screams took the two off guard. Both stood and turned to face the main camp; Starbane cursed and spit into the fire at what he saw. The horde had been ambushed, and about fifteen beasts had black shafts protruding from their bodies.  
"Trent? Are you out there, Trent? It's me, Starbane. How would you like to parley?" A black arrow buried itself near the rat's feet. He pulled it free and snapped it in two. "Then you can all die!"  
"You first, rat."  
Starbane gnashed his teeth together. "Warspite, get armed patrols to scout the area. I want them dead."  
"You want every beast dead." Warspite's comment was met with an icy stare. "All right, m'lord. It will be done."  
  
Trent snapped his bow in two upon watching his arrow fall short. "Fall back, they'll be scouring the woods now."  
Snitch glanced back. "Why don't we finish them off now?"  
"We'll wait for reinforcements, and then back them up while they do all the work."  
Another fox, Bloodwort, shouldered his bow and drew up alongside the two. "Are you sure that is a wise move?"  
Trent grinned as he continued walking away from the dishevelled camp. "Of course it is. Let that ferret and his group fight, we'll snipe from a distance and stay safe."  
"Good plan, Trent." Bloodwort glanced back. "They're coming, but I do not think they will want to set foot in the wood for a while."  
Trent glanced at the other fox. "And why is that?"  
Bloodwort took his bow from his shoulder, notched an arrow, and fired it at a stoat. The unfortunate beast fell; struck square in the chest. The rest of the scout group hesitated, and Bloodwort grinned at his leader.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Montel had broken out in a cold sweat. There was no doubt in his mind that someone, or something, was in the trees around the camp. Whatever it was smelled strongly of the sea, but not of any living beast. He twirled the axe and sniffed the cool night air. A flash caught his eye, and he whirled around to face it. A low growl rose in his throat, and he gripped the haft of the axe tightly as he stood in a battle stance. Standing before him was a shadow of a rat, two glinting daggers in its paws.  
"Assassin?"  
"Mayhaps, stripedog."  
Montel's ears perked up. "I know your voice, Darkbane."  
"You are dead."  
Something glinted in the rat's eyes, and Montel spun, bringing the axe about in a wide circle. The heavy blade struck a second figure solidly, and in a blur, Montel was facing Darkbane again. Darkbane took a step back and twirled the dagger in his right paw.  
"You are quick. Not quick enough, though. Catch a shadow, stripedog." The black rat vanished into the trees.  
Montel turned to see whom he had struck with the axe. His eyes narrowed as the scent of blood filled his nostrils. Whoever it had been was gone, leaving behind a trail of blood. The thought to follow the injured attacker came to his mind, but left when he remembered he was on watch for another hour yet. Wiping the blood from the axe head, he strode back to the campfire. On his way, he glanced at the sleeping form of Acer.  
"Sleep well, one hour more." He shook his head, anticipating the good rest that awaited him. For now, though, he needed to wait out the adrenaline rush that had come during the brief encounter.  
  
Darkbane hissed as he searched out his mentor. The ferret was most likely dead; nothing could withstand a blow like the one the badger had delivered. The smell of blood drifted to him on a soft breeze, and he followed it to its source.  
He found Skullrag lying where he had ended his crawl away from the camp. A heavy trail of dark blood showed the path he had taken, and it was instantly clear that the assassin had died. Darkbane knelt beside the body and rolled it onto its back.  
"Too bad, looks like fate caught up with ye."  
He searched the body for anything useful, finding only one of the twin daggers gripped tightly in the ferret's paw. He pried it loose and studied the blood-covered blade. Wiping it clean, he backtracked along the trail left by Skullrag until he found the second dagger, which was also covered in blood. A grin spread across his face, and he ran off into the woods without a sound.  
  
The hour had come and gone without further incident, though once Montel thought he had caught wind of Darkbane for a brief moment. With a yawn, he stood and stretched. His watch was over, and Acer was set to replace him. Leaving the axe by the fire, he slowly made his way over to the hare.  
"Acer, your watch."  
The hare did not stir.  
"Acer, get up."  
Baffled, Montel knelt beside the sleeping hare. Acer, out of habit, slept on his stomach, and was doing so now. Montel gave him a rough shove. Still, the hare refused to wake up. A wave of panic swept over the badger, and he rolled Acer onto his back. A dark stain was visible on the ground where the hare had been sleeping, and a second marred the fur on Acer's throat. The realisation struck Montel like a falling boulder and his heart skipped a beat. The adrenaline that had long left his blood returned like a flood, and he ran to where he had left his axe by the fire.  
"EAGLE WATCH!"  
The loud call woke everyone in the camp. Corbin yawned and glared at Montel. "What's the shouting about?"  
Elflein rubbed her eyes wearily and yawned. "Keep th' noise down, mate, we're tryin' t' sleep."  
Montel looked around the camp. "Where are Ghost and Celleste?"  
"Sleeping in the next clearing."  
Lady Flynt stretched and yawned. "Why do ya want to know?"  
"Find them, make sure they are alright. Acer's been assassinated."  
The news left all stunned into silence. Elflein was the first to recover, and she ran towards the clearing where Ghost and Celleste had fallen asleep. Corbin was next, and he stood and walked over to where Acer was lying still on the ground.  
Lady Flynt growled. "Assassins are the lowliest of the low. I'll kill 'em slowly."  
Montel shook his head. "One of them is dead, I can guarantee that." He grinned. "Gave him a taste of my axe."  
Elflein returned from the next clearing looking somewhat relieved. "They're fine. The two will be along in a second, Ghost just needed time t' think things over. He took th' news a bit hard."  
Corbin knelt beside the hare and shook his head. "A shame, really. Starbane will pay for this, no doubt. Ghost'll see him to the grave."  
All eyes turned as Ghost entered supported by Celleste. The two crossed the camp and stopped by the hare's side. Ghost wiped a tear away from his eye.  
"I will avenge your death, friend. Starbane will pay with his life, and I will see to it he does."  
He leaned heavily on Celleste as the energy seemed to drain from him. She walked him back to the fire and sat him down on the ground, taking a seat next to him.  
"Listen," she said, taking his paw. "It's gonna be alright. Just cry on me."  
Elflein's heart broke at the sight of Ghost crying on her sister's shoulder. Lady Flynt came up alongside the otter and wiped a tear from her eye. She did not have as long as the others had to get to know the hare from Salamandastron, and she was recovering from the shock faster than anyone else was. She gave Elflein a nudge.  
"Why's Ghost so upset?"  
Elflein sighed and shook her head. "Ghost was friends with Acer four seasons back. It's a long story, you'd 'ave t' ask Ghost 'bout it."  
"Must have been good friends." Lady Flynt watched the two ferrets in silence for a moment. "Breaks you're heart. I don't envy Starbane for the fate that awaits him."  
Elflein glanced down at the squirrelmaid. "Nor I."  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Daybreak saw Starbane tired from lack of sleep. His horde was sluggish and slow to respond, as they had gone without sleep all night for fear of another attack. The count had come in, fifteen were dead and another four wounded. Foxtribe had made its wrath known. Militarily, Starbane was a wreck. His ambitions for controlling the land north of the River Moss had been foiled by a ferret, his followers, and a group of disgruntled foxes. Warspite was still angry with him for the harsh treatment he had received, and several of the horde members were starting to doubt his leading capabilities. They still feared him, and he kept it that way, but they were becoming less responsive to his commands, and a few had stopped obeying completely.  
"Starbane."  
The rat jumped and spun around, drawing his rapier and levelling it at his brother's throat. "Never sneak up on me like that. Where's Skullrag?"  
"Dead. The badger killed him."  
"Is it done?"  
"Yes. The hare's dead."  
Starbane sheathed his rapier. "I want proof."  
"My word is proof enough."  
Starbane was in no mood to argue with his brother, so he nodded and shrugged. "Why don't you join the horde again?"  
"I like my new life." Darkbane crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "You could join me, though. Leave this mess of a horde."  
Starbane shook his head. "No. This is my horde, and we can win."  
Darkbane did a quick count. "Seems to me you lost quite a bit since I've been gone."  
"A few, yes." Starbane glanced over his shoulder. "We can still win."  
"Where's Sytre?"  
"Dead. The Foxtribe ambushed two score when they were trying to ambush that ferret and squirrel. They all died. We were attacked again last night by Foxtribe, fifteen dead and four wounded."  
"Aw, too bad. Maybe ye should've kept Foxtribe. They sound like a formidable group, if they've taken out three score already."  
"We'll win."  
Darkbane shook his head. "Ye ain't gonna win. My offer stands for as long as ye do. Feel free to jus' walk away and leave."  
Starbane pointed a finger at his brother. "I'm not leaving. If I say we can win, then we can win. Foxtribe will die, that ferret and his friends will die, and this land will be mine!"  
Darkbane shook his head again. "Then yer jus' gonna die." He turned and started walking away.  
"Where are you going, brother?"  
"Away, brother. I ain't got no reason to be here any more. Farewell."  
Starbane spat on the ground as his brother walked away. "I'll show you what my horde can do. Warspite!"  
The weasel slowly made his way across the camp. "Yes, Starbane?"  
"Warspite," Starbane's tone of voice turned apologetic. "I am truly sorry for how I mistreated you. Forgive me. All of that is passed, though; we have bigger problems to sort out. The ferret and his group have suffered a loss. Seeing how they are in mourning, I think it would be appropriate to pay them a visit. Have our best scout find where they are camped, and we will pay our respects when all of them are corpses baking in the sun."  
Warspite grinned. "Welcome back, commander." He turned and started shouting to the horde. "Blackeye, find Lancer and Scree. We're gonna find us a ferret!"  
Starbane grinned. He was back in control.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Trent pressed his paws together and grinned at the three others that occupied the small clearing.  
"Bloodwort, Snitch, Dengar, we are going to try something that, if failed, could be the end of us."  
"Of Foxtribe, sir?"  
"No, Dengar, of the four of us. We are going to befriend the ferret and his peacekeepers. It will be beneficial to our group. Like I said before, we find an ally who will fight for us."  
Snitch scratched his head. "I thought the ferrets said they didn't want to ally with us."  
Trent shrugged. "A minor obstacle. I can change their minds easily."  
Bloodwort grinned slyly. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
"That is why we are here." The Foxtribe commander pressed his paws together. "That group stands for peace and giving aid to those in need. We simply need to find a need that they can aid. Inform the Foxtribe that they are to camp here for the next four days. Then return here. Snitch, stay here." Trent watched the other two leave before focusing his eyes on the young fox. "I want to ask you a question, if I may,"  
"Of course."  
"How good are you at feigning injuries?"  
Snitch grinned and shrugged. "Well, name it and I'll tell you."  
"Dagger to the lower back, giving you a limp."  
The young fox thought for a moment. "Easy. Need the blood, though."  
"How squeamish are you about blood, Snitch?"  
"Not very, sir."  
"Go back to Thorpe's carcass and bring it here. Be very careful not to attract attention."  
Sntich left just as Bloodwort and Dengar were returning. Trent motioned them to sit and began outlining his plan.  
"Foxtribe is dead. Starbane had a small group of his killers ambush us. This ferret is big on the justice philosophy, so we will claim that we surrendered; knowing it would prevent bloodshed. Starbane, however, would not have it that way. He ordered the deaths of all of us. The four of us are all that remain. Snitch went to fetch something that we need for our costumes. Bloodwort, you know a bit about healing so you will be in charge of keeping their healer off our backs. You will also be the only one not bearing any serious wounds. Snitch has a dagger in the lower back, and a limp. Dengar, you will have a hurt arm, your choice. I will take care of myself, and see to it that Starbane took time to place the leader of Foxtribe in extreme pain. Once we get inside their sphere of trust, we will tear them apart. They killed members of our clan, we will take them with us. Before we kill them, though, I want to use them to bring Starbane crashing down."  
Bloodwort raised a paw. "What if they catch on?"  
"Then we use my backup plan. Kill the ferret's group, and then kill Starbane ourselves."  
Snitch returned with the limp body of Thorpe slung over his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground. "There you go."  
"Thank you, Snitch."  
Trent drew his dagger and slit the body open. "Bloodwort, go get some bandages. I'm about to give us all our wounds."  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Acer had been laid to rest in a small clearing where the last star of night could be seen. Ghost had not uttered a word in the presence of Eagle Watch since his vow to avenge the death of his friend. Dawn saw him still sitting by the dying embers of the watchfire, Celleste sleeping on his shoulder. Corbin had found a trail of blood and followed it to the source, returning with the report that Montel had killed one of the two assassins. The news seemed to affect Ghost's mood even more, and his expression deepened further into the harboured hatred for Starbane.  
By noon, little had changed. Celleste had been roused from her sleep earlier and managed to talk Ghost into a walk, from which they were now returning. Lady Flynt had gone as well, to inform Gurren and his flock to watch out for the Starbane's scouts. Elflein was stoking a new fire to prepare the noon meal while Corbin and Montel held a tight watch. Corbin, hearing the approach of the two ferrets, raised his blade in the direction of the sound.  
"Who walks, state your names."  
"Ghost and Celleste." Celleste smiled at the mouse as she led Ghost into the camp. "We ran into Lady Flynt and Gurren, both of them will be around shortly."  
  
Corbin gave a nod. "Welcome back, Elflein is getting ready to serve some soup."  
Ghost gave the mouse a nod. "Find anything new?"  
Corbin was startled by the shakiness in Ghost's voice, but kept the surprise well hidden. "No. Montel is hoping to get his paws around Darkbane's neck, though."  
"I hope he gets his chance."  
"Enough talk about death, dear." Celleste urged Ghost further into the camp. "Now you're going to get some rest, it will do you good."  
Elflein glanced up from the fire. "Yore th' mother he ne'er 'ad, sis. Now fergit sleepin' an' get some grub. Ye can't sleep on an empty stomach."  
Ghost had sat back against a tree trunk and was dozing away. Both otter and ferret shook their heads.  
"Well, guess ye can." Elflein handed her sister a wooden bowl half full of soup. "Not hotroot, we're a bit pressed but it'll do."  
"Thank you." Celleste tasted the soup and decided to let it cool down a little. "He asked last night."  
"And?" Elflein nudged her sister. "Ye didn't leave 'im hangin there, did ye?"  
"No, of course not. As soon as things clear up here, we're going to Salamandastron and asking if they know where we can have a formal ceremony."  
"Loam'edge. I can tell ye right away that's where ye want t' go. It's a ways south o' here, an abbey. I'm sure they'd be happy to help ye out in that area."  
"I forgot about Loamhedge." Celleste tasted the soup again. "Sounds nice."  
There was a sudden growl and loud crash from one end of the camp. Several shouts, followed by Montel's overwhelming cannon of a voice followed. The badger appeared, pushing four battered foxes into the camp.  
"Found 'em creeping around and followed them for a while."  
One of the foxes, the youngest, winced and grabbed at his bandaged back. "We were just lookin' for a place to rest. You near took our heads off with that axe."  
Celleste looked the four over and froze when her eyes locked on Trent. "Wait, I know one of them."  
"Aye," Elflein narrowed her eyes. "That'n there was with th' scoutin' group we disbanded th' other day. Starbane probably sent 'em."  
Trent pushed himself to his feet, pressing a paw to what was left of his ear. "Right, I knew full well you would recognise us, that is why we came. Starbane kicked us out of the horde when we failed to kill you. My clan was forced to leave, and last night we were set upon by a battle group from his horde. He killed all but us four, and we were beaten badly before we were able to escape. We were just looking for a place to rest the day. We can be gone by morning."  
Ghost, who had been roused by Montel's voice, glared at Trent from where he sat against the tree. "You were going to kill me, fox. Why should I grant you refuge?" He slowly pushed himself to his feet and limped over to where the four foxes were gathered. "I know your status with Starbane, but I also know where Eagle Watch stands with you. Trust is not an option I am allowing myself to take now. Give me one good reason, and I might reconsider throwing you out of my camp."  
Trent locked eyes with the ferret. "Justice, perhaps?"  
Ghost pointed towards the second clearing. "We'll talk, alone. Drop whatever weapons you may have here, first."  
Trent obliged, leaving behind a dagger and matching rapier as Ghost led him to the clearing. As soon as they were out of view of the rest, the ferret turned on the fox, a dagger drawn and held tightly in his paw.  
Trent's eyes locked on the dagger blade. "This is not the same ferret I met at the base of the cliff, is it."  
"Things happen. Why are you here?"  
The fox locked eyes with Ghost. "First off, call me Trent."  
"Why are you here, Trent?"  
"I was right, you have changed. Something happened, didn't it?" Trent pressed his paw against the bleeding ear. He would have to thank the badger for his impaired hearing later. "Justice has melded with revenge, hasn't it."  
Ghost took a step forward and pressed the dagger against Trent's throat. "Why are you here? Answer or die."  
"Why," Trent slowly pushed the dagger aside. "I am here for the same reason you are. To kill Starbane."  
Ghost sheathed the dagger and pushed past the fox, returning to the main camp. "Come."  
Trent grinned as the ferret limped away. Things had gone easier than he thought they would. He followed the ferret, one thought playing on his mind. It was, as he had told truthfully, revenge. The ferret had said trust was not something he could afford. Trent made a mental note to teach him how true instinct was.  
  



	8. Part Eight: Vengeance and Epilogue

PART EIGHT  
VENGEANCE  
  
Chapter I  
  
"I want them dead, Warspite. Not injured, not maimed, not crippled, not alive. Dead is all I want."  
"Of course, sir." Warspite looked at the map again. "And this is where they are?"  
"Of course it is. Your scouts found them and told me they were there. Unless your scouts lie, they are there."  
Starbane snatched the map up and pinned it, open, to a tree with a dagger. "Listen up, gang. This little clearing right here," he pointed to a blank spot on the map, which signified a clearing. "This is where the scum are staying. You are the best lot I have. Follow Warspite and kill them all."  
The score of vermin drew their blades and gave a loud shout.  
"Go. I want them dead."  
Led by Warspite, the war party ran into the woods. Starbane looked about the camp. With only two score left, it seemed an empty place. Fire pits that were equal to the number of beasts left in the horde were scattered about the clearing, some of them still burning embers waiting to be doused.  
"Brother, is it wise t' lower yer number by that much?"  
"So long as they die. Ten cannot handle a score, especially when four are wounded."  
"What news of Foxtribe?"  
Starbane refused to look at his brother. "They have vanished. Our scouts found no traces of them."  
"They can handle two score easily, and that's all ye've got left in this camp."  
Darkbane was right, but Starbane still played over confidant. "If they attack, we will hold them off. This clearing is not ideal for such guerrilla tactics."  
"It's yer funeral."  
"If they catch you, brother, it will be yours too."  
Darkbane let out a chuckle. "Skullrag taught me well in the short time he had me. It's rather hard t' catch what ye can't see."  
"You are never going to be able to complete your training, why don't you join the horde again?"  
Darkbane drew one of Skullrag's daggers and fingered the blade. "Skullrag had friends in th' business. One o' them is a rat, like m'self, and is lookin' fer an apprentice."  
"Where are you going to find him?"  
"South o' here. Near th' big lake."  
Starbane turned and glared at his brother. "You are throwing your life away, brother."  
One of Darkbane's eyes glinted, to Starbane, his brother seemed to have changed completely from what he had been while still a member of the horde. There was something hostile and cold in Darkbane's gaze.  
"Brother, who's more foolish, me fer leavin' this ill-fated lot, or you fer stayin' here an' waitin' fer th' attack t' come? I'm leavin', and I ain't lookin' back."  
Starbane narrowed his eyes. "Then I will say farewell, brother."  
Darkbane did not move. "I will offer you once more th' chance t' come along. We can be brothers in th' trade, terrorisin' th' lands."  
The commander looked back at the pitiful remains of his horde, then to the map that was pinned to the tree. "I will stay. This is my horde, and I believe we can win."  
Darkbane shrugged. "Alright. Then farewell, brother. I'll see ye at th' gates of th' Dark Forest when I get there."  
"If you don't get there first." Starbane turned and started walking away from his brother. "If you are not gone when I turn around, my best archers will-" He turned and swallowed hard. Darkbane was gone without a trace.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Montel's gaze never left the four foxes as he slowly ate Elflein's latest soup concoction. Food was becoming scarcer, and that was starting to show in the daily menu. Now it was simply a three vegetable soup and hardtack for dipping. Lady Flynt and Elflein had distanced themselves from the rest of the group and were carrying on one of their conversations. Celleste and Ghost were resting in one section of the camp, away from the others and though he could not hear, Montel knew they were discussing the foxes. Corbin was sitting behind the four guests, his longsword resting by his side in case they decided to do anything.  
"I say, quiet bunch you have here...uh, Montel, right?"  
The badger only gave Trent a slow nod.  
"Well, I'd like to know what our plans are from here."  
"We wait."  
Trent glanced down at his untouched bowl of soup. He had tasted better food from his own cook in Foxtribe, and he could not bring himself to accept the bland tasting meal. "Well, what do we wait for?"  
"Blood."  
Trent's eyes shot up and he stared at the badger. Montel only grinned and ran his paw over the sharpened edge of his battleaxe.  
Snitch nudged Trent and pointed at the two ferrets. "Look at those two, closer than freshly laid bricks."  
Montel growled at the young fox's remark. Trent ignored the badger and glanced at the two ferrets. Celleste's head was resting on Ghost's shoulder, and he had his arm around her shoulders.  
"You should teach your young manners, Trent."  
"What was that?" Trent looked back at Montel, then to Snitch. "Right, mind yourself here."  
Snitch looked slightly annoyed and returned to eating his soup. Bloodwort shot his commander a grin and chuckled silently. Trent shook his head and returned to stirring the soup with his spoon.  
From her spot on the ground, Celleste could see all four of the guests as they ate their lunch. She shook her head and looked up at Ghost. "I don't like them. They give me the creeps. Something's not right."  
"They're just here because they needed help, Celleste. They already agreed to help us in return. Besides, they were injured."  
"I never saw their wounds. They keep them covered up, even the bandages. I don't think they're wounded at all." She scratched her chin. "Well, Trent did lose an ear when Montel found them, but that's about it. Couldn't you ask to have them checked out?"  
"I did. Bloodwort is their own healer and he gave me his word that he had already treated them. He went on about how if I removed the bandages now, the wounds would reopen and it would just create a mess."  
"I still don't trust them."  
Ghost sighed, anxious to switch topics. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on them. If they do anything, I'll ask that they leave the camp."  
Celleste rolled onto her stomach, resting her head in her paws and her elbows on Ghost's chest. "What if that's too late?"  
Ghost shushed her. "It won't be. Now stop worrying. You worry too much"  
She flicked his ear. "I don't worry too much."  
"Yes you do." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down.  
"Ghost, they're watching."  
"So you're embarrassed by me?" He kissed her and held her in a warm embrace. "Let them watch. They'll get jealous."  
  
Elflein chuckled and nodded toward Ghost and Celleste. "Look at those two. They're like old dibbuns when they get their first whiff o' love."  
Lady Flynt glanced over her shoulder. "They'll make a great couple. Two as rare as they are tend to."  
"And look at our guests. The younger one seems to have a rovin' eye." Elflein cupped her paws around her mouth. "Hey, Snitch, you ain't ever seen two ferret's kissin' afore?"  
The young fox shot her a glance and hid his head in his paws as his face turned red beneath his fur.  
"I say, ye handled that well." Lady Flynt rolled her eyes. "Ye know, I just wish I found someone like Ghost."  
Elflein arched an eyebrow. "Really? A devilish rogue who comes an' jus' walks off with yore sister? Go right ahead."  
Lady Flynt chuckled. "I'm tellin' him ye said that."  
"Go right ahead. He wants t' marry my sister, then list'nin' t' what I've got t' say is th' least he can do."  
"But ye know what I mean, right? Admit it, yer hopin' that someday-"  
"Alright, we all do at one point or another." Elflein grinned. "I'm just happy for her, an' when th' time comes, I'll wish 'em th' best."  
  
Corbin was resting with his arms draped over the quillons of his longsword. The day had been slow, and the inactivity was making him anxious to move around. He glanced up at Montel and gestured to the two foxes. Montel gave a nod; he would be able to watch them without help. Corbin stood and locked his longsword in its back scabbard. His mind was shouting at him to get up and do something, and he was going to do just that.  
He made his way through the trees and to a small spot in the forest where the sun cut through the leaves, spotlighting a single space in between four tall elms. The feeling of doing something left him, and he sat down to bask in the sunlight. The warmth had a paralysing effect on him, and he was soon lying down on the ground, his sword beside him and within easy reach. As drowsiness started to take hold of him, he allowed his eyes to shut.  
"Naw, yer crazy if that's 'ow yer gonna do it."  
His eyes shot open and the adrenaline started coursing through him. He gripped his blade and darted into the underbrush. Two vermin, a ferret and a weasel, stepped out of the surrounding foliage, both consulting a map.  
"Lissen," the ferret pointed to something on the map. "If'n our group swings in from th' south, then theys ain't gonna 'ave no chance in th' worl' t' fight back."  
The weasel glanced up and Corbin recognised him immediately.  
"Now you listen to me. Starbane gave me control of the group. If you do not do as I say, then I can see to it you are placed in the first wave." Warspite looked back down at the map. "Attack from four sides. Five on each side, one of those five an archer. We'll take out half of the force in one blow, then we can rush and wipe out whatever is not running away. Our archers can stay back and pick off the retreating scum."  
The ferret cocked his head and glared at Warspite. "A great plan, if'n ye don' mind separatin' our group int' four smaller 'n's. They'll murder us in th' charge."  
Warspite shook his head and gave the ferret a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Only if they are alive."  
Corbin growled and charged.  
"EULAYLIA!"  
He brought the heavy sword down on the ferret first, landing a solid blow to the vermin's head, and then turned to face Warspite.  
"Warspite, we meet again. Where's your tree branch this time?"  
Warspite calmly drew a curving cutlass and glared at the mouse. "Corbin Swiftblade, we meet one on one." He chuckled. "Not for long."  
The trees behind Warspite moved, and a score of bloodthirsty vermin crashed out. Most of them were shocked to see the mouse confronting their commander, with a ferret already dead at his feet. A few, however, regained their senses and drew blades. Corbin was too fast for them all, and in a flash was gone.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Montel jumped to his feet as Corbin charged into the camp.  
"Score inbound. Four archers, ten with short range weapons, five with spears. Warspite is at the lead."  
The badger growled and hefted his axe. "We'll show that weasel a thing or two."  
Ghost limped over with Celleste at his side. "Alright, first off we worry about the archers. Lady Flynt, Trent, Snitch, Bloodwort, and Dengar, get your bows and arrows and find a good position to take them out from without getting caught. Ambush them and make them unsure about coming into our camp. Elflein, get your sling and try to circle around to their flank. If there is an attack coming at them from two sides, all the better for us. Be careful. The rest of us, to the centre, weapons ready for a charge."  
Just as quickly as the news had come, the camp was back in order. The snipers had gone to find their positions while Montel, Corbin, Ghost, and Celleste formed a fighting square in the centre of the camp. The shouts of the charging horde beasts drew nearer, and Ghost grinned at the three around him. They were ready.  
Five distinct screams sounded in the midst of the warcries.  
"That'll be our archers." Ghost readied himself. "Ready!"  
The wave broke through the trees and charged. One fell to a neatly planted stone from Elflein's sling, but the rest charged on unaware. Five more fell to arrows just as the first reached the fighting square. Montel's axe made it a short fight. Three were felled by a wide swing, and two more dropped from a quick attack by Corbin. The fighting square broke and spread to flank the remaining three, two rats and a stoat; Warspite was nowhere to be seen.  
"Listen, surrender now and you'll live another day." Ghost stepped towards the stoat. "Alright?"  
"Die, traitor."  
The stoat brought his rapier around with a startling speed at Ghost's neck. The attack never carried through. The three were struck dead by black shafted arrows. Ghost kicked the rapier away and growled.  
"Trent! You didn't have to kill the other two, they weren't attacking."  
Trent stepped into the camp; his bow slung over one shoulder. "They would have. Besides, I never shot them, I hit the stoat." He kicked the still body and grinned. "Nice shot too, right between the shoulder blades."  
"You're cold, Trent."  
"And you were never?" Trent looked up at Ghost, a challenging look on his face.  
Ghost started to say something, but Celleste stopped him by placing a paw on his shoulder.  
"We have better things to worry about right now." She glanced at Elflein as the otter strode into the camp twirling her sling. "Starbane will probably send another attack when he finds out this one failed."  
Trent grinned. "No he won't, he's down to two score. He does not even have enough to lay siege to a hut."  
Ghost caught on to the fox's intentions and gave a slow nod. "Then we counter attack. Tonight, by the light of their own campfires. Trent, you and your archers will attack from the tree line, as will Lady Flynt. That should cause enough confusion to send them running. Montel and Corbin, you will wait on either side of the camp and deal with any who try to run away. I will confront Starbane."  
Celleste coughed and glared at Ghost. "You forgot me."  
Ghost shook his head. "No I didn't. You get ready to treat any beast that might need it. There is going to be bloodshed tonight. I suggest we all get some rest."  
Ghost walked away from the group with Celleste at his side.  
"Admit it, you just want me out of the way."  
"Maybe I do, Celleste, maybe I do. But remember, you are the group healer and you are no good dead."  
"Well thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."  
He kissed her cheek. "Cheer up. This will all be over soon. Once it is, we'll find that Loamhedge place Elflein told you about and find a place to live."  
Celleste kissed him back and grinned. "Aye, your right."  
"Besides, we got this far with the whole thing, I don't want to risk losing you now."  
She laughed and pushed him slightly. "You're stuck with me. From now until forever."  
"Forever is a long way."  
She draped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Yes it is, and I like it that way."  
  
Chapter IV  
  
If looks could kill, Warspite would have been dead as soon as he set foot in the camp. Starbane had apparently deduced by the lack of returning horde beasts that failure was all there was to report, but upon hearing the words total failure, he was enraged.  
"You are a skilled leader, Warspite, but a coward. Only the coward leaves his command when defeat is inevitable."  
Starbane called the remnants of the horde to him. "We have run into an unforeseen obstacle, my comrades. Two guerrilla forces have attacked us relentlessly and have forced upon us a choice. We can leave now, return to the north, and reinforce our numbers to return here again, or we can stand and fight the groups off like the warriors we are."  
A loud chant rose. "Fight, fight, stay and fight."  
Starbane clapped his paws together and opened his arms to the horde. "My fellow warriors, I was truly honoured when I became the leader of this group. Comrades, we must gear up for war. The number we face is few, ten. We can win if we play it smart. They will use their quick strike tactics, but we must be ready to trap them at their own game. Warspite, you have a skill for setting traps, take our best thinkers and get one ready. I will take the rest of you and we will set a simple fallback plan of our own."  
Warspite took five and found a spot to think up a strategy for the team while Starbane led the rest to the centre of the camp.  
"Alright, start digging a round trench, and make sure you pile the dirt on the outside of the ring as a wall. Get lances, javelins, pikes, spears, and whatever else you find to line the rim. That will be our little fort." He jumped in beside a rat and gave him a pat on the back. "There you go, just like that. Make sure you build up our wall. You there, Sliver, start collecting spears and the sorts for our defences. We'll show that ferret a thing or two about war!"  
Starbane stepped back out of the way as he supervised the digging. Part of him hoped they would win and told him that there was no possible way they could lose. Another part of him, a smaller part that nagged from the back of his mind, told him not to doubt the fighting capabilities of the ferret and his group. He chose to listen to the louder voice. If ten could beat forty, then Starbane would willingly die fighting; and take a few with him.  
  
Warspite shook his head. "That won't work. We need something better. We all have good minds, let's think!"  
A quiet stoat twitched an ear and spoke. "How did they manage to take out your group?"  
"Archers. Five archers were positioned in prime perches and picked off the group one at a time. Ten fell to their arrows alone before the fight even began."  
A ferret raised a paw to speak. "Who do we have in th' way of archers?"  
"Hlysa and Grimwake, the two rats."  
"Not as many as they had, but it could be enough. Send them both to find good perches. Order them to take out th' archers first."  
Warspite gave the ferret a nod. "So, we have a beginning. Now we need to get them in a hopeless position."  
"We let them charge." A young rat pointed at the ditch. "They're buildin' a fortified trench. Let th' ferret an' that group 'o 'is charge th' trenches an' get slaughtered."  
Warspite looked doubtful again. "That is relying heavily on our brute force to handle the situation."  
"Lissen." The rat leaned in closer to the rest of the group. "Th' archers take out two, maybe four before they charge. That leaves six t' eight o' them fer our eighteen. If they charge int' th' open, th' archers cen fire on 'em from their perches. Then, if they charge th' trench, they'll meet spear an' javelin. Long range weapons attackin' 'em as they come down. We'll win."  
Starbane had wandered up at some point during the conversation. "You're a bright one. What's your name?"  
"Korick, sir."  
"Korick, there may be a future for you if we get out of this."  
Warspite cleared his throat. "How long will the trench take?"  
"By nightfall."  
Korick hissed. "Archer's won't be good in th' forest at night. No moon tonight."  
"A minor technicality." The stoat stood. "Chances are they will not attack tonight. If they do, however, we will have th' trench, and that will serve us well."  
With that, and a nod from Starbane, the war council ended their meeting.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Ghost stared at the dead camp from the tree line and grinned. The horde had moved all of its remaining numbers into the centre, and had a large fire burning in the middle of their trench. Above him, Lady Flynt called down in a hushed whisper.  
"I think they're stupid for lightin' that fire. I can pick them off one by one because of it."  
Ghost grinned. "You just might have to do that, unless we can get them out of the trench and up onto the main field. Lady Flynt, your eyes are better than mine, did they leave any fire pits lying around the main camp?"  
"Aye, plenty of them, too. What's your plan?"  
"Celleste, I'm going to need your help after all. Elflein, come here, I'll need you too. How fast can you light a fire?"  
Elflein chuckled softly. "I'm a cook. Fire's are simple."  
"I can do it if she can." Celleste grinned. "Why?"  
"We'll burn them out."  
He quickly outlined his plan, and the three fire starters crept out into the camp, unnoticed in the darkness. Ghost found the first fire pit and found the embers were still warm. He stoked it and fed it a few small branches until it was burning. To his left, two more fires were slowly beginning to light the camp. He darted away from the fire as two arrows struck the ground and began seeking out another pit.  
Elflein ducked as an arrow whistled past her ear. She was already moving on to her third fire and silently hoping that at least some of the horde would take the bait. So far, none had. Fires were springing up all around the camp as Celleste and Ghost worked their way around the trench on their fire starting campaign. The otter chuckled to herself as another arrow flew by her with plenty of room to spare. Ghost was crazy, but sometimes crazy was enough to work.  
Celleste and Ghost met at the same fire pit and shook paws. Ghost glanced around at the work they had accomplished.  
"All well for now. I'll take this last one. Tell Lady Flynt that there are two archers, if she hasn't figured that out already. Have the archers wait for the signal, and then fire at will. This war is over. We will win."  
"Be careful. I still need to patch your robe up." Celleste gave him a quick kiss and ran back towards the tree line.  
Ghost took a deep breath and started to light the last fire. The flames were slow at starting, but soon became a small blaze. Two arrows flashed in his vision and thudded as they struck the ground. He turned and glanced at them, only to feel a flash of pain as a third struck him in the leg. He fell to the ground and rolled away from the firelight. His eyes watered as he broke the shaft and stood; now shrouded by darkness. He cupped his paws around his mouth and took a deep breath.  
"EAGLE WATCH!"  
  
The horde froze as the loud cry echoed throughout the camp. Almost immediately following it, before the sound even had a chance to die, five black shafted arrows appeared in five different targets. The two archers fell, both struck in the back. Korick was struck in the throat, and two other rats joined him on the ground, the black shafts protruding from their chests. Starbane glared at the slain archers, they now had no long-range defence.  
Five more arrows materialised out of nowhere. This time, two missed, and only three struck their targets. The horde was getting restless in the death trap and started shouting.  
"Hold it!" Starbane's voice brought order to them. "We're sitting ducks in here, and sitting ducks out there. However, out there we stand a chance of getting away. So, I am going to leave it up to you. Run and take your chances, or die in here."  
"No. Listen up." Warspite came up alongside his captain. "We can still win this. The archers are all firing from the south. If we run north and circle around behind them, we can catch them in their own game."  
The horde seemed to like that idea better.  
"Good. We're decided then. Warspite had a good idea. When I say go, make a break for it. Run north." Starbane took a deep breath. "One...two...three, go!"  
The remaining horde beasts took off running. Four more fell to arrows, and one dropped from a sling stone to the head. Starbane took a quick mental count. Twenty two, not counting Warspite and himself. Another sling stone and arrow lowered his count by two.  
"EEEULAAAYLIIIIAAAA!"  
Mouse and badger charged into the retreating horde from the north side. The forerunners fell, leaving fourteen, plus Starbane and Warspite, trapped between a rock and a hard place. Starbane braced himself to watch the utter destruction of his horde, but oddly enough, the two halted the advance a good distance from the horde. Oddly enough, the arrows seemed to have ceased fire.  
Warspite gathered the fourteen remaining beasts together and started issuing orders. At just that moment, the arrows started flying again. Two more were cut down. Massive panic ran through the rest of the horde as they scattered and ran in every which way. For Starbane, an odd sort of calmness about the situation had flooded him.  
The searat watched the scene before him with a spiteful hatred. Fires reflected in his eyes, one black and one a pale white. He watched the flames jump and leap about the camp, wreaking havoc wherever they went. Left and right his horde scattered and rushed about, some battering away at the fires and others sending scores of arrows and javelins at anything that appeared to move in the surrounding trees. He locked his eyes on a large weasel that was shouting out orders.  
"Warspite, come here."  
The second in command turned and started for his commander. The weasel had proven himself countless times on the field, and even now had taken charge and was directing the horde in battling the fire and the unseen enemies.  
"Yes sir, you called?"  
"Warspite, listen to me good. I want whoever is responsible for this dead at my feet. Take no prisoners, kill them all."  
The weasel gave a brisk salute and turned to leave. Something whistled past the sea rat's ear and struck Warspite with a thud. The second in command staggered forward a step and fell to the ground, dead, a black shaft protruding from the centre of his back. The searat drew a rapier and swung it about in a wide arc. The top half of the shaft jumped into the air as the blade cut cleanly through it.  
"We finish it now. Turn and fight, rat."  
The searat hissed and whirled, drawing his second rapier as he faced his adversary. The sight before him made him seethe. "You are a traitor to your kind."  
The ferret drew a pair of long, thin-bladed daggers from under his dark green robe. "To the death. Only one of us leaves alive."  
The searat narrowed his eyes. "Who are you, ferret?"  
"Naught more than a ghost, Starbane."  
A second black arrow streaked past Starbane's head and struck a stoat who had been about to ambush the ferret. The would-be ambusher dropped dead with a shaft in his throat. The ferret paid it no mind and started moving in for the attack.  
"You will die tonight, ferret."  
The ferret's expression was calm as he locked his dark amber eyes on Starbane's white and black ones. "A ghost can never die."  
Starbane felt a shiver course through him as the cold eyes bored into his own. He gripped his rapiers and readied for the coming attack.  
Ghost twirled one of his daggers and took another. "You lost, Starbane."  
"Not without some victories."  
"Acer will be avenged."  
"Try me, Ghost."  
Ghost charged, ignoring the pain in his leg, and brought his right dagger down at an angle, aiming a blow at Starbane's chest. The rat blocked the attack neatly with a rapier and slashed out with the other. Ghost ducked, narrowly missing the attack, and lunged forward, both daggers aimed at his opponent's gut. Starbane dropped the rapiers and batted the two daggers aside. Ghost ran into him full on, and the two fell to the ground. Starbane managed to take one of the daggers from Ghost and he stabbed blindly at the ferret, scoring a few light blows, while Ghost clamped one paw on the rat's throat and started to squeeze. Starbane locked his free paw on the hilt of Ghost's other dagger and held it back. Ghost was to an attack, and the horde leader took little time in attacking. He slashed at the arm that was strangling him, and then drove the blade up at Ghost's body. It struck its target, but did nothing.  
Starbane looked at the ferret and shivered at the icy glare he received. Ghost pulled the dagger from his gut and drove it into Starbane's chest. Pain exploded throughout Starbane's body, and he released the second dagger. Ghost changed his grip on the blade and pressed it to Starbane's throat.  
"For Acer, and Eagle Watch."  
He drew the blade across the rat's throat and stood, leaving the horde commander to die. The numbing effects of the adrenaline coursing through him had begun to wear off, and he became aware of the pain in his gut. Ghost pressed a paw to the wound and started to stagger towards the tree line. In his blurred vision, he could see what appeared to be two figures, but was actually one, running across the camp towards him. He took a step towards it, and collapsed. Blackness flooded his vision, and the pain vanished.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Shhh, he's coming around. Now back up and give him room."  
Ghost opened his eyes and saw nothing but blinding light, so bright he had to close them again.  
"Actually, on second thought, leave the room."  
"Are y' sure y' don't need help? I'm a jolly good healer, wot!"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
The voices seemed distant, though he knew that the speakers were in the same room. He tried to open his eyes again as a door closed. This time the bright light had gone and he was able to see his surroundings. Celleste was sitting next to his bed.  
"How long was I sleeping?"  
"Two days. We had to carry you here." Celleste took a cool, damp cloth and gently daubed Ghost's forehead. "You had me scared half to death."  
"I'll try not to next time." He glanced around the room. "Where are we?"  
"Salamandastron. Solace has been a great help since we arrived." She smiled and set the cloth aside.  
"How long until I can walk?"  
"I'll give you a week before I let you do anything. The others will wait. Trent and his friends chose to camp outside, so they won't be getting into any trouble soon."  
"You still don't like them?"  
Celleste shook her head.  
Ghost rubbed his head. A terrible headache had set in. "My head hurts."  
"I have something that might help."  
He eyed her curiously. "What's that?"  
She leaned down until she was eye level with him. "Oh, a special treatment. It was taught me by my mother." She kissed him. "You kiss it and make it all better."  
Ghost closed his eyes as she kissed him and grinned. "I think its working. My head feels better already."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Forever?"  
Ghost looked up at her and nodded. "Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
EAGLE WATCH  



End file.
